Retour vers le futur
by Demetra83
Summary: Après une mission, Jack et Sam disparaissent...
1. Intro

Série : Stargate SG-1.

Genre/Pairing : Aventure Jack & Sam.

Saison : 7, Jack est colonel, Sam est major, Janet est vivante, Pete n'existe pas.

Résumé : Après une mission, Jack et Sam disparaissent...

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum les conséquences logiques des modifications du cours de l'espace-temps, mais j'ai fait des entorses exprès, merci de ne pas m'en tenir rigueur. C'est dur de jouer avec le temps !

Bonne lecture ;)

**PROLOGUE**

SG-1 était parti en exploration sur une nouvelle planète, a priori inhabitée : P5R-962.

Elle était assez similaire à la Terre mais Sam avait besoin de relevés et d'échantillons pour le confirmer.

Daniel pensait trouver des ruines à une quinzaine de kilomètres de la Porte.

Jack avait donc décidé, pendant le briefing, que l'équipe se rendrait près des ruines pour faire tout le travail à un seul endroit, quitte à collecter des échantillons sur le chemin.

L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se séparer lors des missions d'exploration, ils tombaient toujours sur de drôles de surprises.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'aux ruines. Les uns trop perdus dans leurs pensées et les autres, trop concentrés sur l'effort.

Daniel avait eu une petite conversation avec Janet, le médecin-chef de la base. Celle-ci lui avait proposé d'aller dîner avec elle. Il avait accepté, trop heureux de sortir avec la magnifique jeune femme. Il n'en avait parlé aux autres membres de SG-1, pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance mais juste parce qu'à force d'embêter Jack et Sam sur une hypothétique liaison, il savait qu'ils ne le rateraient pas à son tour... Enfin, surtout Jack. Il connaissait assez cet homme pour savoir qu'il se vengerait à sa manière. Sam, elle, serait enchantée pour eux mais ne manquerait pas de se moquer un peu de lui, comme une soeur avec son frère.

Que dire de Teal'c, rien si ce n'est qu'il serait ravi aussi mais qu'il en ferait part à Jack si ce dernier remarquait quoi que ce soit et posait des questions... Valait mieux tenir sa langue donc.

-"_Daniel ? Tu m'écoutes ou tu fais semblant _?" grogna Jack.

Daniel leva la tête et rencontra les regards surpris de Jack et Sam devant lui. Teal'c fermait la marche.

-"_Pardon Jack, j'étais ailleurs_..."

-"_Sur Terre Daniel peut-être _?" demanda Sam en riant.

Daniel avait oublié une donnée cruciale dans son raisonnement : Sam et Janet étaient amies... Janet avait dû lui parler du dîner.

-"_Carter ? De quoi parlez-vous _?" demanda Jack, curieux.

-"_Rien qui vous concerne Monsieur, mais je pense que Daniel sait de quoi je parle_" dit Sam en tournant les talons, fière de son coup.

Elle savait que Jack ne lâcherait pas l'affaire et c'est un beau pied-de-nez à Daniel, depuis le temps qu'elle cherchait à se venger, amicalement.

-"_Bon Daniel, je te demandais avant ça ce que tu pensais du temps que nous allions rester ici _?" reprit Jack.

-"_Vu la faible étendue des ruines, pas plus de deux jours mais je ne serai sûr qu'une fois sur place_" répondit Daniel, heureux de changer de sujet.

-"_Bon, faisons vite. Le général doit nous recontacter par radio dans deux heures et je voudrai lui annoncer un délai raisonnable_."

Jack reprit sa marche et accéléra pour rejoindre son second.

-"_Carter _?" appela-t-il.

-"_Mon colonel _?" répondit Sam.

-"_Vous me cachez quelque chose _?" demanda Jack avec un sourire.

-"_Non monsieur, ce n'est pas mon genre_" déclara Sam, essayant de conserver son sérieux.

-"_Carter ! C'était quoi cette allusion aux pensées de Daniel, tournées vers notre planète _?"

-"_Rien, je disais ça pour rire. Vous n'avez pas l'exclusivité des blagues douteuses au sein de ce groupe, monsieur_" dit Sam, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Jack la contempla un instant. Elle détourna le regard, se sentant mal à l'aise et Jack continua : "_Moi ? Des blagues douteuses ? Non, mes blagues sont toujours très bonnes et parfaitement dosées_..." dit Jack, faussement froissé.

Daniel éclata de rire en entendant les paroles de Jack.

-"_Jack... tes blagues sont douteuses, Sam a raison... Mais ça détend toujours l'atmosphère au moins_..." Daniel avait rejoint Jack, qui n'avançait plus. Sam continuait sa route, doucement.

-"_Ah oui, parce que tu crois que tes sous-entendus sur Carter et moi, c'est pas douteux ça _?" demanda Jack, sentant une vague de colère l'envahir.

Daniel n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le visage de Jack s'illumina d'un sourire et il déclara : "_J'y suis, c'est à une femme que tu pensais... et Carter a vu juste _!"

Daniel ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa et reprit sa marche.

Il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre il paierait pour toutes les taquineries qu'il avait eues pour Sam et Jack mais avait espéré que ça n'arrive jamais...

Sam avait suivi l'échange de loin et sourit en entendant son colonel. D'ailleurs, celui-ci reprit la parole : "_Bon, on sait que c'est une femme... mais laquelle _?"

Teal'c n'avait pas prit part à l'échange mais avait déjà sa petite idée, il laissa cependant O'Neill se creuser la tête, ça l'occupait.

-"_On doit la connaitre sinon, on en aurait déjà entendu parler... Alors, c'est une femme au SGC et assez proche de Carter pour qu'elle sache quelque chose_..." dit Jack avant de s'écrier : "_C'est le doc ! Non mais je rêve _!"

Jack avait passé le reste du chemin à embêter Daniel avec son rendez-vous. Il lui décrivait les nombreuses tortures que cette femme lui avait infligées à l'infirmerie, à chaque retour de mission. Puis il avait enchainé avec sa connaissance parfaite du corps humain, tous les moyens de tuer un homme sans laisser de trace, son accès privilégié à des médicaments en tout genre, etc...

-"_Tu sais aussi que c'est un vrai docteur, elle _!" dit Jack. Sam s'était retournée vivement vers son supérieur.

-"_Jack ! Arrête un peu, il s'agit juste d'un dîner, calmes-toi ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre_..." dit Daniel, arrivé au pied des ruines.

-"_D'ailleurs, Daniel et moi aussi sommes docteurs, monsieur _!" s'écria Sam, partant rejoindre Daniel.

Teal'c et Jack sécurisèrent donc le périmètre, laissant aux scientifiques le loisir d'étudier le temple.

Sam s'approcha de Daniel et celui-ci lui lança : "_Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre Sam _?"

-"_Je n'ai rien dit, je voulais juste savoir par quoi on commençait_" dit Sam, blessée.

-"_Tu n'as rien dit ? Non mais tu plaisantes Sam ? C'est toi qui as lancé le sujet pour que Jack soit au courant _!"

-"_Daniel, cesse de faire l'enfant ! Tu passes ton temps à nous enquiquiner Jack et moi et quand c'est ton tour ça ne te plaît plus ? Grandit et accepte, comme tout le monde _!" déclara Sam, furieuse après son ami, le laissant en plan.

Jack avait entendu l'échange et était surpris que Sam l'appelle par son prénom dans son dos.

Elle le bouscula sans le vouloir en sortant des ruines.

-"_Excusez-moi monsieur, je ne regardais pas devant moi_" dit-elle, confuse.

-"_Ce n'est rien. Tout va bien là-dedans _?"

-"_Pas vraiment mais il va se calmer _!"

-"_Désolé qu'il s'en soit pris à vous_" dit Jack, triste de voir ses amis se disputer.

-"_Ce n'est pas de votre faute. C'est la mienne mais depuis le temps qu'il balance des bêtises, il était temps de lui clouer le bec et lui montrer à quel point ce n'est pas plaisant _!"

Jack hocha la tête, pensif.

Finalement, Jack avait demandé à Teal'c de veiller à la sécurité de Daniel pendant qu'il accompagnait Sam pour ses relevés.

Daniel les appela par le biais de la radio un peu plus tard.

-"_Euh les gars, venez voir un truc_" dit-il dans sa radio.

Jack qui était debout, pendant que Sam était accroupie pour collecter des échantillons de végétaux, aida la jeune femme à se relever, puis ils prirent la direction des ruines.

Quand ils entrèrent, Teal'c semblait fasciné par ce que lui montrait Daniel.

-"_Alors, vous avez quoi _?" demanda Jack.

-"_Un genre de miroir quantique... mais beaucoup plus petit_" dit Daniel avec un rictus.

Sam recula instinctivement de la trouvaille. Elle avait trop de mauvais souvenirs des univers parallèles qu'ils avaient côtoyés.

Jack avait senti le mouvement et tourna la tête vers elle. Il fronça les sourcils mais fut rappelé à la réalité par l'archéologue.

-"_Il est différent de ceux qu'on avait croisés jusque-là. Je reconnais à peine l'écriture sur le socle mais en prenant soin de l'emballer, on devrait l'emporter avec nous pour l'étudier_" déclara Daniel.

Jack consulta Sam du regard et celle-ci haussa les épaules avant de dire : "_Si on l'emballe bien, pourquoi pas_." Le miroir ne mesurait qu'une cinquantaine de centimètres du socle au sommet.

Jack et Teal'c s'occupait de l'objet pendant que Sam et Daniel faisaient un dernier tour des ruines.

Le général avait appelé ses hommes par radio et ils avaient annoncé un retour imminent, car les ruines étaient beaucoup moins importantes que prévu.

Le miroir était lourd et il était convenu que le binôme Daniel/Teal'c le porte pour la première moitié du chemin, grâce au sac dans lequel il avait été rangé. Sam et Jack prendraient le relai ensuite, pour finir le voyage.

Le calme régnait dans le petit groupe, qui avançait doucement. Jack avait récupéré le sac à dos de Sam, la voyant souffrir sous son poids.

-"_Vous ne pouviez pas dire que c'était lourd _?" lui avait-il demandé.

-"_Pardon _?"

-"_Donnez votre sac. Je vous vois grimacer depuis tout à l'heure et remuer sans arrêt à cause des bretelles. Prenez le mien à la place_."

Ils avaient donc fait une petite pause pour échanger leurs sacs. Jack avait râlé à cause du poids, se demandant si la jeune femme ne l'avait pas rempli de cailloux.

Il demanderait à Teal'c de le récupérer quand viendrait son tour avec le miroir.

A mi-chemin, comme convenu, le groupe fit une petite halte pour se reposer.

-"_La prochaine fois, on prend un MALP avec nous _!" grogna Jack.

-"_On attend la livraison des neufs monsieur, mais avec tous ceux qui ont été détruits, il n'y en avait plus de libre pour cette mission_" expliqua Sam.

-"_Je trouve qu'on les casse beaucoup trop vite. On n'a pas un moyen de les réparer _?"

-"_Des ingénieurs travaillent dessus mais on les casse plus vite qu'ils ne les réparent_..." souffla Sam, avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

-"_Le contraire serait plus sympa : qu'ils les réparent plus vite qu'on ne les casse... Pas vrai _?"

Tous hochèrent la tête gravement, face à ce sujet si... crucial.

Après cette petite pause, Jack avait repris son sac pour confier celui de Sam à Teal'c, qui voulait conserver le sien, laissant Sam plus libre.

-"_Le miroir est vraiment lourd_" avait déclaré Teal'c.

Sam et Jack prirent donc chacun une anse du gros sac et passèrent devant.

Sam eut besoin de prendre sa gourde, elle récupéra donc son sac à dos mais Teal'c transvasa une partie de ses échantillons dans son propre sac.

Une fois devant la porte, Daniel composa les coordonnées de la Terre, lança le code d'identification et laissa Jack et Sam passer les premiers.

Une fois que les deux amis eurent franchi le vortex, celui-ci se coupa.


	2. Eté

**1ère partie : été**

**Chapitre 1**

_-"C'est très étrange"_ déclara Daniel, inquiet.

_-"En effet, le vortex ne se coupe jamais si vite habituellement"_ dit Teal'c en haussant un sourcil.

_-"Bon, je compose à nouveau mais j'espère qu'ils sont bien arrivés."_

Daniel composa donc les coordonnées de la Terre à nouveau et envoya encore le code d'identification et passa la Porte avec son ami.

Une fois de l'autre côté, ils ne virent ni Jack ni Sam.

_-"Docteur Jackson, que s'est-il passé ? Et où sont les autres membres de l'équipe ?"_ demanda Hammond, visiblement perdu.

_-"Nous avons ouvert un vortex, lancé le code. Jack et Sam sont passés mais le vortex s'est refermé juste derrière eux. J'ai dû recomposer pour que nous passions"_ expliqua Daniel.

_-"Cela explique les deux codes reçus à quelques minutes d'intervalle mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'ouvrir l'iris que le vortex s'était refermé. Bon, allons en salle de briefing rapidement avant que je ne vous fasse passer par l'infirmerie."_

Dans la salle, Daniel expliqua en détail au général leur exploration de la planète et des ruines. Il lui parla du miroir trouvé, mais avec lequel Sam et Jack étaient partis. Il raconta encore, avec tous les détails possibles le passage des deux vortex.

_-"Nous n'avons donc aucun moyen de savoir où ils sont..."_

_-"Non, comme quand ils étaient en Antarctique"_ dit Daniel, en baissant la tête.

_-"Allez à l'infirmerie, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire"_ déclara le général. Il était très inquiet pour ses hommes.

Ils lui avaient déjà fait le coup de disparaître. Il les avait retrouvés à moitié morts de froid et ne souhaitait pas qu'il leur arrive malheur.

Daniel et Teal'c étaient entré dans l'infirmerie et Janet était contente de les voir. Elle leur adressa un grand sourire mais déchanta quand elle vit les mines sombres des deux hommes.

_-"Que se passe-t-il ?"_

_-"Janet..."_ commença Daniel, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge _"Sam et Jack ont disparu..."_

Janet porta la main devant sa bouche et tenta de conserver la tête froide.

_-"Enlevés par des Goa'uld ?"_

_-"Je ne pense pas Dr Fraiser"_ répondit Teal'c, alors que Daniel avait tourné la tête.

Ce dernier venait de réaliser, en parlant avec Janet, que ses amis avaient disparu et que les derniers mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés n'étaient pas très amicaux. Il se sentait sur le point de craquer mais ne voulait pas le faire devant témoin et encore moins devant Janet.

Le médecin examina Teal'c en premier, laissant quelques minutes à Daniel pour se reprendre.

Teal'c lui avait raconté leur mission pendant qu'elle s'occupait de lui. Elle comprenait mieux le malaise de Daniel, bien que le jaffa ait passé sous silence la dispute à son propos.

Il attendit Daniel, pour l'accompagner au mess. Quand Janet eut fini avec son prétendant, elle se joignit à eux.

En entrant au mess, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Le colonel Reynolds de SG-3 qui dînait là avec son équipe, fut le premier à se lever et à venir les voir.

_-"Daniel, Teal'c, c'est vrai ce qu'on entend ? O'Neill et Carter ont disparut en mission ?"_

_-"C'est la vérité"_ déclara Teal'c _"Ils ont passé le vortex mais nous ignorons vers où."_

_-"On va tous se mobiliser pour les recherches..."_ dit Reynolds.

_-"C'est gentil mais pour le moment, on ignore tout de leur position..."_ dit tristement Daniel.

_-"Tenez-moi au courant, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit."_

_-"Nous n'y manquerons pas, merci"_ dit Daniel avant de prendre un plateau.

Le petit groupe dîna dans un coin, dans le calme. Ils mangèrent peu, trop inquiets pour leurs amis.

**Chapitre 2**

Jack se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne savait pas où il était. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder autour de lui, calmement afin de savoir où il était. Il était dans un petit local sombre. Il ne reconnaissait rien mais ses yeux n'étaient pas encore bien habitué.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur ses derniers souvenirs mais il avait mal à la tête. En passant ses mains sur son crâne, il ne trouva aucune blessure.

Il entendit gémir à quelques mètres de lui. Il appela doucement : _"Carter ?"_

_-"Mon colonel ? Vous avez une drôle de voix..."_

_-"Ouf vous êtes là, j'ai un peu mal à la gorge, et vous ? Comment ça va ?"_ demanda Jack, inquiet.

_-"Vous voulez dire, à part le marteau-piqueur dans ma tête ?"_

_-"Oui moi aussi j'ai mal à la tête... ça doit être dû à notre chute..."_

_-"Quelle chute ?"_ demanda Sam. Elle se redressa avec peine pour s'adosser au mur.

Jack ne répondit rien car en fait, il ne savait même pas ce qui leur était arrivé. Il se leva doucement pour faire le tour de la pièce. Il ne voyait toujours rien.

_-"On dirait un placard à balais ou une petite réserve..."_ déduit Jack.

_-"Oui, ça sent les produits chimiques" dit Sam "ça me rappelle le lycée."_

_-"Moi aussi, c'est le genre d'endroit où j'emmenais les filles..."_ dit Jack avec un sourire, avant de se reprendre_ "pour étudier, bien entendu !"_

_-"Oui bien entendu..."_

_-"Bon euh, on essaie de sortir si vous vous sentez la force ?"_ demanda Jack, en se rapprochant de sa collègue pour l'aider à se lever. Il devinait sa présence plus qu'il ne la voyait.

_-"Je pense que ça ira mais faut pas me demander de courir le marathon..."_

_-"Personne ne vous le demande, mais j'espère qu'on n'aura pas besoin de courir pour s'enfuir car on a un sac... Vous vous rappelez de quelque chose au fait ?"_

_-"Oui on était sur... une planète à explorer. Daniel a trouvé un miroir et on a décidé de l'emporter avec nous, voilà !"_ résuma Sam, en prenant les mains que Jack tendait vers elle.

Il tira pour l'aider et elle le remercia.

_-"Oui ! ça me revient ! Cette saleté de miroir qui pèse une tonne !"_

_-"Il est lourd mais on ne peut pas le laisser sans surveillance..."_

_-"Attendez-moi là, je vais voir où on est et si on peut sortir sans danger"_ dit doucement Jack, lâchant les mains de Sam.

Jack ouvrit la porte sous laquelle passait un faible rayon de soleil. Il passa sa tête dans l'ouverture et tourna dans les deux sens mais ne vit personne. Il reconnut les couloirs d'un lycée, avec tous les casiers. Le sol avait l'air propre et l'horloge indiquait six heures. Restait à savoir : du matin ou du soir ? Les lieux avaient l'air déserts, il referma la porte pour se rapprocher de Sam.

_-"On est dans un lycée... Étrange non ?"_

_-"Plutôt oui..."_ soupira Sam.

_-"On devrait essayer de sortir de là avant de se faire prendre par un gardien et trouver un moyen de rentrer à la base"_ décida Jack.

_-"Vous pensez que nous sommes sur Terre ?"_

_-"Oui, pourquoi pas ?"_ demanda Jack surpris. Sam secoua la tête, sans être vue par son supérieur et ne répondit pas. Elle se baissa à la recherche du sac mais ne le trouva pas.

_-"Mon colonel, vous avez votre torche, je ne sais pas où est le sac..."_

_-"Ah oui, la torche, ça peut aider !"_

Il sortit sa lampe de son sac à dos et l'alluma en direction du sol. Il trouva le sac et Sam s'approcha de lui. Elle attrapa une anse et ils soulevèrent.

_-"Il pèse vraiment lourd son truc !"_ grogna Jack.

En sortant de la pièce, Jack sourit et dit bêtement :_ "Contente de revenir au lycée Carter ? Vous deviez être brillante !"_

Elle sourit avant de se retourner vers son supérieur. Elle lâcha le sac avec effroi pour porter ses mains à son visage.

_-"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend de lâcher ça comme ça ? Vous voulez me tuer !"_ gronda Jack, en se retournant vers Sam.

En la voyant, il faillit lâcher le sac.

_-"C'est quoi ce bordel ?"_ s'écria Jack_ "Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous n'êtes pas comme d'habitude !"_

_-"Bah et vous ?"_

_-"Quoi moi ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Je comprends mieux pour la voix... vous ressemblez au jeune homme que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois quand Locky vous avait échangé avec votre clone..."_ dit Sam, pensive.

_-"OK... et vous vous ressemblez à une version plus jeune de vous..."_

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux et cherchait déjà une surface réfléchissante pour être sûre.

Une vitrine avec des trophées se trouvait plus loin dans le couloir. Ils s'avancèrent pour essayer de trouver leur reflet.

Sam se reconnut immédiatement, mais à l'âge de 16 ans. Jack aussi se retrouva dans les traits du jeune homme face à lui.

Il se mit ensuite à étudier les trophées dans la vitrine et fit remarquer à Sam : _"Carter, c'est étrange, le dernier trophée date de 1968... On a remonté le temps encore ou quoi ?"_

_-"C'est une possibilité mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avons-nous rajeuni ?"_

_-"Euh... Carter... Le nom du lycée me dit quelque chose... je crois que c'est celui que je fréquentais avant l'école militaire !"_

**Chapitre 3**

Ils avaient fini par sortir du lycée et Jack reconnu aussitôt les environs. Ils étaient dans le Minnesota et c'était l'après-midi.

_-"On fait quoi maintenant Carter ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas monsieur, j'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée pour le moment..."_

_-"Vous pensez que nos doubles sont ici ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas"_ soupira Sam_ "pourquoi cette question ?"_

_-"Parce que s'ils ne sont pas là, on peut aller chez moi et essayer de faire le point"_ proposa Jack.

_-"De toute façon, mon double ne peut pas être là, monsieur"_ réfléchi Sam.

Jack la regarda pour la pousser à poursuivre son raisonnement. Comme ils passaient à côté d'un petit kiosque à journaux, Jack jeta un œil sur la date.

_-"Nous sommes le 30 août 1968..."_ déclara Jack.

_-"Si nous sommes dans notre réalité, ma mère est enceinte de moi et mes parents vivent avec mon frère à Washington"_ expliqua la jeune femme.

Jack hocha la tête et il lui indiqua la direction à suivre pour rentrer chez lui.

_-"Que fera-t-on si jamais je suis déjà chez moi ?"_

_-"On ira ailleurs mais j'avoue avoir besoin d'un endroit calme pour réfléchir..."_ avoua Sam.

_-"Attendez, comment savoir si nous sommes bien dans notre réalité ?"_ questionna Jack.

_-"Mon colonel, je suis désolée mais je pose tout autant de questions que vous mais pour le moment je n'ai aucune réponse... Je ne sais même pas par où commencer mes réflexions"_ dit Sam.

_-"Très bien, on va aller chez moi et on fera le point"_ répondit Jack, sachant que Sam devait penser à bien plus de choses que lui.

Il avait au moins la chance de se trouver avec une des seules personnes au monde à pouvoir les sortir de là. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant d'atteindre la maison de Jack. Tout était calme.

Jack trouva la clef dans un pot de fleurs, près de l'entrée.

_-"C'était bien à l'époque, on pouvait presque laisser la maison ouverte pendant des jours sans risque"_ sourit Jack en déverrouillant la porte.

Il laissa Sam pénétrer avant lui dans la maison.

_-"Il n'y a personne, je crois que mes parents ne sont pas là"_ dit Jack.

_-"Et vous devez être avec eux j'imagine..."_ dit Sam.

_-"Non pas nécessairement. Mon père est général, il partait souvent en déplacement et à partir de mes 15 ans, ma mère l'accompagnait. Donc là, j'ai 16 ans et je crois me souvenir qu'ils sont partis dans le Colorado"_ dit Jack.

_-"Donc vous êtes dans votre corps... Mais vos parents vous laissaient seul à la maison si jeune ?"_ demanda Sam, quittant sa veste de treillis, un peu grande pour elle.

_-"Oui mais ça forge le caractère et je suis débrouillard"_ dit Jack avec un grand sourire.

_-"Vous êtes débrouillard parce qu'on vous a laissé seul très tôt"_ corrigea Sam.

Jack lui fit faire le tour de la maison rapidement. Ils avaient porté le miroir, toujours dans son sac dans la chambre de Jack. Il conduit ensuite Sam dans la chambre d'amis pour qu'elle s'installe.

_-"Monsieur, que va-t-on dire à vos parents quand ils vont revenir ?"_ demanda Sam, inquiète.

_-"Je ne sais pas encore mais on avisera en temps et en heure. Ils ne rentrent pas avant Thanksgiving je crois"_ la rassura Jack.

_-"Je peux utiliser la salle de bain s'il vous plaît ? Je rêve de prendre une douche..."_

_-"Oui je vous conduis mais je vais devoir vous donner des vêtements en attendant d'en acheter des nouveaux, nous ne pouvons pas rester habillés de la sorte."_

Il la guida vers la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle. Il se rendit dans la chambre de ses parents et choisis des vêtements simples pour sa collègue dans la penderie de sa mère.

Il déposa les habits devant la porte et déclara à voix haute pour être entendu : _"J'ai déposé des vêtements pour vous devant la porte."_

_-"Merci monsieur"_ répondit Sam en criant à travers la douche.

Elle sortit rapidement, se sécha et ouvrit la porte pour prendre les vêtements. Elle s'habilla rapidement et fut contente de voir que la mère de Jack faisait à peu près la même taille qu'elle. Elle sortit et Jack prit sa place.

**Chapitre 4**

Plus tard, ils s'étaient installé à la table du salon pour faire le point sur leur situation.

Ils avaient repris les journaux des jours précédents. Tout semblait indiquer qu'ils étaient dans leur réalité.

_-"Au moins, on sait où se trouve la Porte des étoiles"_ dit Jack, content de se souvenir de leur voyage dans le temps.

_-"Oui mais pour le moment ça ne nous sert à rien. Je ne sais pas comment nous sommes arrivés là et dans ces corps rajeunis"_ dit Sam, réfléchissant à ce qui avait pu se passer._ "Et de toute façon, la porte ne bougera pas avant quelques années, ça nous laisse donc du temps pour trouver une explication. En attendant, nous devons mener une vie la plus normale possible."_

_-"On devrait sortir vous acheter des vêtements à votre taille et adaptés à votre âge"_ dit Jack.

_-"Je pense que ça me ferait du bien de sortir prendre l'air, mais je n'ai pas d'argent..."_

_-"J'en ai moi, mes parents ne me laissent pas sans ressources quand même"_ dit Jack en souriant.

Ils quittèrent donc la chaleureuse maison des O'Neill pour se rendre dans le centre-ville, à pied. Sam observait le décor presque surréaliste autour d'elle.

_-"Alors, c'est l'idée que vous vous faisiez des années 60 ?"_ demanda Jack. Sam était incapable de répondre, alors, elle hocha simplement la tête.

En chemin, ils croisèrent le principal du lycée qui salua Jack. Le principal Snyder s'arrêta devant Sam et elle le salua timidement.

_-"Monsieur le principal, je vous présente Samantha Carter, une amie de la famille"_

_-"Enchantée mademoiselle. Vous êtes là pour les vacances ou vous vous installez en ville ?"_

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Sam se tourna vers Jack qui prit la parole :_ "Elle doit s'inscrire au lycée mais on fera ça le jour de la rentrée, qui est... ?"_

_-"Lundi monsieur O'Neill ! Soyez ponctuel si vous devez inscrire votre amie !"_ dit sévèrement le principal, connaissant les retards chroniques de son élève.

_-"Nous n'y manquerons pas monsieur..."_ déclara Sam de sa petite voix.

Ils poursuivirent leur route et entrèrent dans une boutique réputée, située sur l'avenue principale de la petite ville.

Sam fit le tour et choisit quelques tenues sobres. Elle aurait aimé passer plus temps à admirer les tenues de l'époque, mais elle ne voulait pas faire attendre son supérieur. Elle savait que les hommes n'étaient pas patients pendant les séances shopping.

Surpris par sa rapidité, Jack demanda : _"C'est bon, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?"_

_-"Oui merci, ça ira"_ dit timidement Sam.

Jack paya les achats de la jeune femme et les vendeuses souriaient de toutes leurs dents face au jeune couple, qu'elles trouvaient toutes si mignon. Jack prit les paquets et poussa doucement Sam vers la sortie, une main dans son dos.

En sortant, Jack fut hélé par un jeune homme, du même âge qu'eux.

_-"Hé Jack ! Tu ne dis plus bonjour aux copains ?"_ dit son ami.

_-"Salut Robert !"_ salua Jack.

_-"Tu es en charmante compagnie, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas vu"_ dit Robert avec un clin d'œil pour Jack. _"Tu ne me présente pas ?"_

_-"Si bien sûr, voici Samantha Carter"_ dit simplement Jack. _"Sam, voici Robert Parker, mon meilleur ami."_

_-"Enchanté Samantha"_

_-"Enchantée aussi_" dit timidement Sam. Elle se trouvait cruche devant eux mais n'arrivait à refouler sa timidité, ni le rouge qui montait à ses joues.

Jack remarqua sa gêne et demanda des nouvelles de toute la famille de Robert.

_-"Tout le monde va bien, les petits grandissent et ma mère devient dingue mais tu la connais !"_ rit Robert, en parlant de ses jeunes frères et sœurs.

Jack expliqua à Sam que Robert était l'aîné d'une fratrie de six enfants.

Robert les abandonna rapidement car sa mère attendant les provisions qu'elle avait demandées à son aîné.

Sur le chemin, Jack avait raconté à Sam ses aventures avec Robert. Ils avaient fait les 400 coups ensemble, se connaissant depuis l'école élémentaire.

Arrivés chez Jack, Sam monta déposer ses achats sur son lit. Le téléphone de la maison retentit. Sam descendit rejoindre Jack dans le salon, alors qu'il avait répondu à l'appel.

_-"Bonjour Maman, comment ça va ?"_ demanda Jack, écoutant la réponse de sa mère _"Oui moi aussi ça va, merci."_

Sa mère devait lui raconter ce qu'elle faisait car Jack écoutait attentivement. Puis il prit la parole : _"Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne serai pas en retard lundi, c'est promis !"_

Sam sourit de l'entendre parler avec sa mère. Elle ne savait pas en quels termes Jack était avec ses parents à leur époque.

Jack raccrocha le téléphone peu après, après avoir embrassé ses parents et se tourna vers Sam :_ "Bon, soit on rentre chez nous avant lundi soit on vous inscrit au lycée..."_

_-"Monsieur, je ne pense pas trouver de solution avant lundi..."_ soupira Sam.

_-"Dans ce cas, on se tutoie et on s'appelle par nos prénoms. Ensuite on trouve des papiers à donner à Snyder pour ton inscription"_ proposa Jack.

_-"Oui... Jack"_ dit Sam en souriant. Elle adorait l'appeler par son prénom, c'était tellement rare.

Jack avait ressorti son propre dossier pour essayer de faire de faux documents à donner au proviseur. Sam était soucieuse car elle pensait qu'on s'apercevrait vite de la supercherie.

_-"Sam, on est en 68, personne n'est aussi méfiant et de plus, c'est une petite ville. On se connait tous et on se fait confiance... Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller"_ dit Jack pour la rassurer.

Jack se rendit donc en ville, pour utiliser le duplicateur du bureau de son père. Il rentra ensuite avec des copies qu'ils devraient falsifier.

Jack laissa Sam remplir les formulaires et se rendit dans la cuisine pour préparer un dîner léger. Il était fatigué et sentait que Sam aussi avait besoin de repos.

**Chapitre 5**

Sam et Jack avaient organisé leur petite vie en attendant d'aller au lycée. Jack soupirait de plus en plus à l'approche du jour fatidique.

Sam était contente, elle aimait les études et elle était douée. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de travailler sur le miroir qu'ils avaient trouvé. Elle avait pris toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas empirer les choses. Elle se doutait que leur situation actuelle était due à ce dispositif mais elle ignorait tout de son fonctionnement.

Jack sortait s'occuper des courses et récupérer des fruits et légumes frais chez les voisins, pour ne pas éveiller trop les soupçons. Il savait que ses voisins gardaient un œil sur lui, en l'absence de ses parents et la présence d'une jeune fille sous leur toit arriverait vite aux oreilles du couple O'Neill.

Le dimanche soir arriva vite et les deux amis décidèrent de se coucher de bonne heure, pour être ponctuels le lendemain matin.

Une fois levée, Sam prit sa douche et se prépara rapidement. Elle n'avait que peu de vêtements, le choix était donc vite fait.

Jack se leva peu après et se prépara tout aussi vite. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en silence avant de prendre leurs affaires pour se rendre au lycée.

Sam appréhendait ce jour. Elle ne connaissait que Jack dans cette ville et avait peur de se trahir en parlant d'elle. Elle ne devait pas influencer le cours du temps et elle savait que ça serait compliqué. Jack de son côté n'aimait pas trop l'école, il y allait donc à reculons.

Sur le chemin, ils furent rejoints par d'autres jeunes de leur âge, qui connaissaient Jack. Il fit les présentations, expliquant que le père de Sam avait été muté en ville. Il raconta que Jacob et son propre père, Colin, étaient amis de longue date, ce qui expliquait la présence de Sam à ses côtés.

Tout le monde avait l'air d'être sympa et Sam reçut un bon accueil. Beaucoup étaient des enfants de militaires, plus ou moins hauts gradés, ils connaissaient donc les aléas des déménagements. Robert était là et avait présenté Sam à Sandy, une jeune fille de leur âge.

La première journée passa vite, Sam avait dû passer des tests d'entrée car son dossier avait été "perdu" par l'établissement précédent... Ayant un très haut niveau en math et en sciences, Sam se retrouva avec des élèves plus âgés, mais elle fut contente de retrouver Jack dans certaines classes, comme la littérature.

Après ses tests, Sam se rendit à son casier, Jack l'y attendait déjà. Elle sourit en le voyant.

_-"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?"_ demanda l'intéressé.

_-"Rien..."_ dit Sam, malicieusement.

_-"Oh aller, tu ne souris jamais comme ça sans raison !"_ râla Jack.

Sam répondit à voix basse :_ "Je me disais que ça faisait vraiment années 60 de te voir là, à m'attendre près de mon casier... De plus, je jurerai que tu cherches à me séduire..."_

_-"Moi ? Noooooon, je veille sur toi, tu ne connais personne..."_ dit Jack en souriant.

A la fin de la journée, ils avaient leur liste de livres et se rendirent chez le libraire pour passer commande. Sam en profita pour jeter un oeil aux arrivages récents. La voyant faire, Jack lui demanda si elle en voulait un. Elle refusa mais il avait vu l'ouvrage qu'elle avait reposé. Profitant de l'arrivée de Robert et Sandy, Jack déposa le livre à la caisse et demanda à ce qu'il soit ajouté à la commande de mademoiselle Carter. Le libraire sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Sam était ravie de trouver le cadeau de Jack dans ses livres quand elle passa récupérer la commande, quelques jours plus tard.

En rentrant à la maison, elle remercia Jack d'un baiser sur la joue, en entourant son cou avec ses bras. Il caressa doucement le bras nu de son amie. Il aimait lui faire plaisir.

Comme lorsqu'il lui avait appris à patiner sur la glace. Sam était ravie de cette sortie, avec d'autres jeunes de leurs classes. Elle n'avait jamais patiné et avait un peu peur. Elle s'était avérée une élève douée et appliquée. Ils avaient fini par patiner main dans la main et à chahuter sur la glace. Sam avait rit aux éclats et Jack se surprit à adorer ça et à en redemander.

Jack et Sam sentaient un changement en eux, ils étaient plus jeunes, même en esprit. Ils conservaient toutes leurs connaissances mais certaines de leurs réactions étaient immatures.

Cela les faisait sourire quand ils en parlaient entre eux, le soir pendant le dîner. C'était le seul moment de la journée où ils s'autorisaient à parler de leur travail, de leurs souvenirs, du SGC et de SG-1.

Les essais pour l'équipe de football américain avaient lieu quelques semaines suivant la rentrée scolaire et Sam poussa Jack à s'inscrire. Il avait peur que les entraînements ne lui prennent trop de temps alors qu'il adorait passer son temps libre près d'elle.

_-"Dans ce cas, je vais tenter les pompom girls. On s'entraînera en même temps comme ça"_ dit Sam avec un clin d'œil.

Ils furent tous deux reçus avec succès. Ils devinrent vite le couple vedette du lycée, bien qu'ils ne forment pas réellement un couple mais ça évitait à Jack de jouer les gardes du corps. Il préférait laisser planer le doute.

En effet, Sam avait beaucoup de succès et il s'arrachait déjà les cheveux à repousser les prétendants de la demoiselle. Elle était belle, intelligente et extrêmement gentille.

Jack l'accompagnait en classe, venait la chercher à la sortie des cours qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun ou devant son casier... Sam l'accueillait toujours avec son sourire spécial "Jack"...

Robert et Sandy veillaient aussi sur Sam, dans les classes où Jack n'était pas ou pendant les séances d'entrainement. Sandy aussi avait été reçue dans l'équipe.


	3. Automne

**2ème Partie : Automne**

**Chapitre 1**

Sam et Jack avaient disparu en août. Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour de Daniel et Teal'c de P5R-962.

Le général Hammond avait déclaré la colonel O'Neill et le major Carter disparus en mission et les recherches avaient cessé au bout de plusieurs semaines. Le général avait laissé traîner un maximum de temps.

L'équipe SG-1 n'avait pas été reformée, Hammond n'avait pas voulu remplacer les deux membres de son équipe phare. Teal'c avait donc rejoint l'équipe SG-3 avec le colonel Reynolds.

Daniel restait travailler à la base. Il ne voulait plus partir en mission, préférant se concentrer à retrouver ses amis, quand il ne travaillait pas sur des traductions. Il n'avait pas quitté la base pendant des jours, avant que le général ne lui ordonne de rentrer chez lui et dormir un peu. Daniel culpabilisait de s'être disputé avec ses amis, pour une bêtise.

Hammond comprenait sa souffrance, mais pour être efficace, Daniel avait besoin de repos. Il avait aussi remarqué que Daniel et Janet s'entendaient bien, il avait donc autorisé l'archéologue et le médecin-chef à entretenir une relation, en dehors de la base.

Janet était d'un grand soutien pour Daniel. Elle-même était anéantie par la perte de ses amis mais principalement par la disparition de Sam. Elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à l'annoncer à sa fille adotive, qui adorait Jack et Sam.

Au début, Cassandra était inconsolable. Janet avait craint un moment pour sa santé mais la jeune fille avait repris le dessus quand elle s'était rendu compte que Daniel travaillait sans relâche. Elle l'aidait dans ses recherches et théories, lorsqu'il venait dîner chez elles.

Après plusieurs semaines, Daniel était venu s'installer chez Janet. Tous les trois formait une petite famille recomposée mais soudée.

Daniel faisait le nécessaire pour garder les maisons de Sam et Jack en état. Il relevait le courrier toutes les semaines, avait récupéré les plantes de Sam pour s'en occuper à domicile. Il faisait comme si ses amis allaient revenir et reprendre leur vie. Cela lui permettait de garder espoir et de continuer ses recherches.

Un trimestre avait donc passé. Sam excellait dans les études et poussait Jack à faire de même. Celui-ci avait un bien meilleur niveau grâce à l'aide de la jeune femme. Elle le savait très intelligent mais surtout, flemmard ! Ses notes s'étaient améliorées et ses parents étaient ravis, quand il leur donnait des nouvelles au téléphone. Ils avaient presque sauté de joie quand il leur avait parlé de l'équipe de football du lycée. Colin O'Neill avait toujours poussé son fils à s'inscrire dans une équipe mais Jack avait toujours refusé, par pur esprit de contradiction, alors qu'il aimait le sport !

Thanksgiving approchait, ainsi que le retour des parents de Jack et les deux lycéens devaient vite trouver une excuse pour Sam. Il était exclu de dire la vérité.

Jack avait décidé de dire à ses parents qu'il avait trouvé la jeune femme devant chez eux et qu'elle était amnésique. Elle avait gardé ses plaques militaires et Jack comptait sur la compassion de sa mère pour que son histoire passe mais il connaissait assez son père pour savoir que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Une chance pour eux d'être tombé en 1968, les bases d'empreintes digitales n'étaient pas encore beaucoup utilisées, pas de réseau internet pour vérifier si une jeune fille avait été déclarée disparue, etc. L'absence de technologie leur serait bénéfique pour une fois.

Les vacances d'automne arrivèrent et Sam entreprit de faire tous ses devoirs dès le début, histoire d'avoir du temps pour ses recherches sur le miroir. Jack avait pris exemple sur Sam . Même pendant les vacances, ils se levaient assez tôt pour travailler.

Un matin, alors qu'ils venaient de finir leur petit-déjeuner et de débarrasser, ils s'étaient installés sur la table avec leurs livres et leurs cahiers. Ils discutaient doucement des équations sur lesquels Sam aidait Jack.

Les parents de Jack étaient rentrés discrètement à la maison. Ils pensaient trouver leur fils au lit mais furent surpris de le trouver debout, en charmante compagnie et toujours en pyjama. Ils écoutèrent un instant la conversation des deux ados.

_-"Jack, arrête tes bêtises un instant et écoute quand je t'explique quelque chose"_ grondait doucement Sam.

_-"Sam, écoute, j'ai eu la moyenne pour ce trimestre, je peux me permettre d'avoir une mauvaise note pour une fois..."_ implorait Jack.

_-"Non ! Si tu abandonnes maintenant, tu seras perdu après et je t'assure que ça se complique"_ dit Sam, en fronçant les sourcils.

_-"Hum hum"_ fit Colin O'Neill dans leur dos.

Sam fit un bond sur sa chaise, alors que Jack levait la tête vers l'entrée de la maison.

_-"Jack, tu nous expliques ?"_ demanda Joan O'Neill.

_-"Papa, Maman, voici Samantha"_ dit Jack, pendant que Sam se levait de sa chaise.

_-"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur et madame O'Neill"_ dit Sam en essayant de leur sourire.

Après quelques explications rapides sur la présence de Sam à leur domicile, Joan et Colin décidèrent de faire confiance à leur fils et de garder Sam avec eux. De toute façon, ils n'allaient pas la mettre à la porte. Cependant, ils étaient ravis que leur fils se soit sérieusement mis au travail. Ses notes n'avaient jamais été aussi bonnes.

Ils suspectaient un fort attachement entre les deux jeunes gens mais ils semblaient s'être bien tenus jusque-là.

Sam pensait continuellement à leur retour à leur époque. Elle inspectait le miroir tous les jours. Elle n'avait que ça pour travailler et elle avait découvert peu de temps avant que le socle était creux. Cela laissait supposer qu'il abritait quelque chose. Restait à savoir comment l'ouvrir. Jack rangeait le miroir tous les soirs et ils ne l'avaient pas encore sorti ce jour-là pour l'étudier, Joan et Colin ne le virent donc pas.

Sam était montée s'habiller peu après l'arrivée des O'Neill. Joan s'occupa de défaire ses bagages. Elle en profita pour vérifier que Sam était bien installée et avait tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.

Elle cogna à la porte de la chambre et entra quand Sam l'y invita. Elle regarda la chambre et la trouva dans l'état où elle l'avait laissé. Sam n'avait touché à rien. Elle avait juste posé des livres par terre, proches du lit et se servait de la petite commode pour ranger ses affaires.

_-"Oh ma chérie, pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'armoire et te faire un peu de place sur la table de nuit ?"_

_-"Je n'ai pas voulu déranger les affaires qui étaient là. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas beaucoup de vêtements, donc la commode me va bien"_ dit Sam en souriant.

_-"Bon, viens avec moi, on va regarder ce que j'ai dans ma garde-robe à te donner puis on ira faire des achats"_ déclara Joan.

_-"Jack m'a déjà acheté des vêtements, pas besoin de faire des dépenses inutiles madame."_

_-"Ah non, Joan, pas madame !"_ s'écria l'intéressée_ "Aller, viens avec moi."_

Les deux femmes passèrent le reste de la matinée à chercher des affaires pour Sam. Joan prépara ensuite le déjeuner et les deux femmes sortirent pour le reste de la journée.

Colin en profita pour parler un peu avec son fils : _"J'espère que tu te tiens bien avec Sam !"_

_-"Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas. On n'a pas... enfin tu vois quoi ! C'est devenue une amie, rien de plus."_

_-"Rien de plus ? Vous vous connaissez depuis trois mois mais on dirait que ça fait des années... Elle te pousse à travailler au lycée, à faire du sport, à te lever le matin alors que tu es en vacances et tu t'occupes d'elle depuis tout ce temps... Et c'est juste une amie !?"_ dit Colin, pensif.

_-"Et c'est mal ?"_ demanda Jack. Depuis quelque temps, il se sentait confus et avait perdu de sa belle assurance.

_-"Bien au contraire. Mais sois vigilant ou tu ne pourras plus vivre sans elle"_ dit Colin en souriant à son fils.

**Chapitre 2**

Joan s'était vite attachée à Sam et c'était réciproque. Jack appréciait de les voir si bien s'entendre mais redoutait le moment de leur retour chez eux. Il savait que sa mère mettrait du temps à se remettre du départ de Sam. Son autre lui resterait avec elle et il se promit de donner à sa mère des nouvelles plus régulières.

Joan et Colin repartirent presque aussitôt après Thanksgiving, mais avaient promis de revenir pour les vacances d'hiver.

La première rencontre de football inter lycée arriva et l'équipe de Jack s'entrainait d'arrache-pied pour gagner. Jack avait développé une bonne musculature et était devenu un élément important pour l'équipe. Bon nombre de jeunes filles s'installaient sur les gradins pour admirer les athlètes... Ce qui déplaisait à Sam, puisque Jack était très populaire.

De son côté, Sam remplaçait la capitaine des pompom girls. Celle-ci devait déménager et aider ses parents, car ils partaient loin. Sam avait été désignée car c'était la meilleure athlète et ses notes étaient excellentes. Bien des filles étaient jalouses d'elle, d'autant qu'elle avait aussi "mis le grappin" sur un des footballeurs. Tout le monde les pensait ensemble et aucun des deux ne démentait.

Sandy était très proche de Sam, une solide amitié s'était développée entre les deux jeunes filles.

Le match se passa bien et l'équipe de Jack l'emporta haut la main, comptant sur le soutien des pompom girls. L'équipe adverse semblait beaucoup apprécier le spectacle et le coach était ravi de cette diversion.

A la fin du match, Sam sauta dans les bras de Jack tant elle était heureuse de leur succès.

Jack en profita pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Sam fut surprise mais ne se défit pas de son étreinte. Ils restèrent bouche contre bouche pendant quelques instants. La réalité les rattrapa vite et ils furent obligés de se séparer car tout le monde voulait serrer la main du joueur qui avait marqué les derniers points du jeu.

Après s'être douchés et changés dans leurs vestiaires respectifs, Jack et Sam rentrèrent main dans la main. Chemin faisant, Jack essaya de demander quelque chose à Sam : _"Dis euh..."_ commença-t-il, en passant sa main libre dans sa nuque.

_-"Oui Jack ?"_ demanda Sam, tournant la tête vers lui.

_-"Je me demandais si..."_

Sam continuait de l'observer en silence.

_-"En fait, tu sais c'est bientôt l'hiver et... enfin.. il y a le bal et je me demandais si tu y allais ?"_

_-"J'avais prévu d'y aller oui, j'aime bien cette tradition"_ dit Sam en lui souriant.

_-"Je voulais dire, tu veux y aller avec moi ?"_ demanda Jack.

Sam lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui répondit qu'elle en serait ravie.

Le lendemain au lycée, le principal Snyder fit le tour des classes :

_-"Vous êtes prêt pour le voyage dans le Colorado ? Départ demain à 6h, soyez ponctuels !"_

En effet, le lendemain matin, ils partaient en voyage scolaire à Colorado Springs, pour un court séjour dans la base de l'US Air Force Academy. L'armée de l'air recevait des lycéens pour leur recrutement. C'était d'ailleurs cette visite qui avait poussé Jack à rentrer à l'académie militaire l'année suivante. Il savait aujourd'hui que ce fut la meilleure décision de sa vie. La présence de Sam à ses côtés en était la preuve.

Avant de partir, Jack et Sam avaient soigneusement dissimulé leurs affaires militaires ainsi que le miroir, si jamais quelqu'un cambriolait la maison.

Ils avaient préparé un sac pour le séjour et prirent le car scolaire qui les emmenait vers le Colorado.

Jack et Sam sentaient une certaine nostalgie les envahir au fur et à mesure que le car les rapprochait de leur base. Ils ne devaient croiser personne de leur connaissance puisqu'ils n'allaient pas au futur SGC mais ils allaient dans leur ville.

Le voyage dura une vingtaine d'heures, en comptant les pauses. Sam et Jack se régalaient du paysage de Colorado Springs. Les lycéens étaient hébergés à la base, garçons et filles séparés dans leurs dortoirs.

Le lendemain matin, les lycéens furent conduits dans une salle de conférences pour rencontrer des militaires.

Ils s'installèrent sur les chaises et furent surveillés par un sergent, en attendant un major.

Celui-ci se présenta à l'heure prévue et Sam retint son souffle en le voyant. Jack, qui parlait avec Robert, tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était pâle et ne bougeait plus.

En entendant le major les saluer tous, Jack tourna la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et comprit la réaction de Sam. Lui-même était surpris de le voir-là, mais il se dit que comme Colin, Jacob devait se rendre de base en base. Il était recruteur à l'époque, donc ce n'était pas étonnant.

_-"Bonjour, je suis le major Jacob Carter, bienvenue dans cette académie."_

Jack n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement quand il avait rencontré Jacob des années après cette journée, alors qu'il était passé général.

L'appel avait été fait par les professeurs le matin même, Sam espérait donc que Jacob ne verrait pas son nom sur la liste.

Le major Carter leur fit l'exposé de ce que pouvait leur apporter la formation dispensée par l'USAF. Il passa des diapos d'hommes et de femmes en uniforme et continua son discours.

Tous les élèves étaient fascinés par les images, sauf Jack et Sam. Ils connaissaient déjà le métier et Jack avait déjà vécu cette journée.

Sam elle n'avait pas eu besoin de cette journée pour trouver l'envie de rejoindre l'Air Force.

Cependant, elle aimait entendre son père parler avec tant de passion de son travail.

Il leur parla ensuite de la place des femmes dans l'armée, essayant de convaincre les jeunes femmes présentes. Sam savait que leur condition s'était améliorée mais restait sceptique.. Au 21ème siècle, certains hommes n'appréciaient toujours pas leur présence au sein des forces armées.

Jacob défila ensuite entre les rangées pour demander s'il y avait des sportifs parmi eux. Les élèves concernés levèrent la main. Puis il demanda pour les scientifiques. Sam avait levé la main en réponse aux deux questions et Jacob s'arrêta près d'elle, la fixant d'un regard qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle baissa la tête.

_-"Mademoiselle semble être une recrue idéale : sportive et scientifique. Vous savez vers quel métier vous orienter plus tard ? L'armée peut vous offrir de nombreuses possibilités"_ déclara Jacob. Cet homme savait reconnaître un bon potentiel quand il en croisait un.

_-"Oui monsieur, j'aimerais être astrophysicienne"_ répondit Sam. En réalité elle avait toujours voulu aller dans l'espace, mais ne pouvait pas donner cette réponse devant tout le monde à cette époque.

_-"Merveilleux ! Vous feriez une recrue idéale, mademoiselle... ?"_

Sam ne put éviter de répondre et ne pouvait mentir devant tout le monde.

_-"Sam... Samantha Carter, monsieur."_

_-"Carter ?"_ demanda Jacob, surpris par son homonyme. _"C'est drôle, ma femme est enceinte et j'avoue que votre prénom me plait beaucoup."_ Jacob avait un merveilleux sourire sur le visage. Il tourna les talons pour se remettre face à son auditoire mais garda un œil sur la jeune femme.

Il l'avait observé de près, car elle lui semblait familière. Plus il la regardait, plus il lui trouvait une ressemblance avec son fils, Mark.

**Chapitre 3**

La matinée était passée vite et tout le monde se retrouva au mess pour le déjeuner.

A chaque table, se trouvait un officier et bien entendu, Jacob avait demandé à s'installer à la table de Sam et Jack. La jeune femme évitait soigneusement le regard de son père. Elle ne devait pas se trahir, sous peine de changer son avenir.

Jacob posait des questions à tous les élèves, sur la profession de leurs parents. Jack décida de faire la conversation, pour attirer l'attention de Jacob sur lui. Puisqu'il était fils de général, ce détail intéressa grandement Jacob.

C'est à ce moment précis que tous les officiers se levèrent pour saluer l'arrivée d'un général.

Jack ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant son propre père. Après avoir demandé à ses hommes de se mettre au repos, Colin se dirigea vers la table de Jack pour le saluer.

Il prit Sam dans ses bras et s'installa à table avec eux.

Jacob et Colin s'étaient serré la main et discutaient comme de vieux amis. Jack n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait finalement pas menti à l'arrivée de Sam : Jacob était effectivement un ami de la famille O'Neill. Il ne s'était pas souvenu de ce détail en grandissant.

Quand Sam fut accaparée par la conversation de Sandy, Jacob posa des questions à Colin sur la jeune fille.

-"Une bien triste histoire. Jack l'a trouvé seule dans la rue, amnésique. Elle n'avait sur elle que des plaques militaires. On en a déduit que ça devait être elle, bien qu'elle soit trop jeune pour être dans l'armée. J'ai vérifié le matricule, ça ne correspond à rien" expliqua Colin.

Jack avait surpris la conversation des deux hommes et était rassuré sur son mensonge.

_-"Du coup, Jack s'occupe d'elle. Il l'a inscrite au lycée et elle est brillante. Je ne sais pas d'où elle sort mais elle est extrêmement intelligente, tu devrais entendre ça, une vraie encyclopédie !"_ dit Colin.

_-"Papa ! Ce n'est pas un animal de foire, c'est une jeune femme !"_ gronda Jack entre ses dents.

_-"Ouhlà, terrain miné ! Jack est super protecteur envers elle ! Je me demande quand ils vont se marier !"_ dit Colin en riant. Jacob grogna et observait Sam du coin de l'œil. Il refusait surtout que Sam passe trop de temps près de Jacob, pour éviter les gaffes.

Dans l'après-midi, les élèves devaient passer un test physique : un parcours d'obstacles était installé pour les journées d'orientation. L'USAF leur avait fourni des tenues de sport.

Les jeunes devaient se mettre par équipe de deux, un garçon et une fille pour bien faire. Jack et Sam s'étaient bien entendu associés pour l'épreuve.

Les binômes partaient à intervalles réguliers, toutes les trois minutes. Situés à des points stratégiques du parcours, des instructeurs étaient là pour les aider et vérifier que tout le monde allait bien.

* Première étape : marcher sur des poutres sans tomber dans la boue. Jack et Sam passèrent rapidement cette épreuve, étant bien entraînés. Ils savaient que c'était la plus facile des étapes. Quelques élèves étaient tombés et se relevaient couverts de glaise.

* Deuxième étape : ramper sous des barbelés, en s'aidant des bras et des jambes. Sam détestait cette épreuve mais se donna à fond pour ne pas ralentir Jack. Ils finirent rapidement et sans accroc.

* Troisième étape : course dans les pneus. Sam adorait cette partie et éclatait de rire à chaque fois qu'elle s'entraînait au SGC avec son équipe. Jack souriait à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait faire et cette journée ne dérogea pas. Jacob les observait de loin avec ses jumelles et fut surpris de voir la jeune fille rire et terminer le parcours plus rapidement que les plus entraînés de ses hommes.

* La dernière étape était un mur d'escalade. Jack s'était musclé grâce à l'entrainement de foot, ses bras pouvaient donc facilement le porter jusqu'en haut. Sam compta sur son agilité plutôt que sur sa force mais Jack l'aida. Il avait atteint le sommet avant elle et lui avait tendu la main pour la tirer vers le haut.

Ils étaient partis en quatrième position mais terminèrent premiers.

Jacob et Colin vinrent leur serrer la main à la fin des épreuves et leur remirent une médaille honorifique.

Le lendemain, les militaires avaient prévu des tests psychomoteurs et des tests de QI.

Sam avait terminé les tests avant tout le monde et bien entendu, ses résultats étaient impressionnants. Jacob lui déposa donc un formulaire pour un futur dossier d'admission.

Les élèves reprirent la route le jour suivant et Sam était très triste. Elle avait croisé son père et cela la rendait nostalgique. Il ignorait qui elle était en réalité et le Jacob de son époque lui manquait d'autant plus.


	4. Hiver et printemps

**3ème partie : Hiver et printemps**

**Chapitre 1**

Le bal auquel Jack avait invité Sam devait marquer le début des vacances d'hiver. Depuis leur retour du Colorado, les semaines qui suivirent furent semblables aux précédentes : lycée, miroir, devoirs, miroir, entraînements, etc.

L'équipe de football de Jack gagnait match après match, ils étaient en bonne voie pour remporter le tournoi de l'état. Les pompom girls s'entraînaient dur pour suivre le rythme. Il était hors de question pour Sam que l'équipe de foot n'ait pas un soutien digne de ce nom.

D'autant qu'elle avait remarqué que leurs adversaires étaient déconcentrés par leur chorégraphie, ce qui donnait un avantage tactique à leur lycée.

En rentrant un soir après un match, Jack demanda à Sam : _"On ne peut pas laisser un mot quelque part à Daniel ?"_

_-"J'y ai pensé tu sais, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Daniel le trouve. Et même dans ce cas, comment savoir qu'il comprendra ? On peut pas écrire une lettre comme dans "Retour vers le futur 3" pour tout raconter. Si quelqu'un venait à tomber dessus, ça serait une véritable catastrophe !"_ dit Sam.

Les parents de Jack étaient rentrés juste avant le bal et Joan avait accompagné Sam pour choisir sa tenue. Elles adoraient faire les boutiques ensemble.

Elles avaient choisi une robe bustier bleu pale, assez simple mais cela rehaussait la beauté de Sam. Joan lui avait offert un manteau pour aller avec, mais qu'elle pourrait aussi porter le reste du temps. De son côté, Jack avait choisi un costume avec son père, mais il voulait quelque chose de classique et discret. Il détestait se faire remarquer et il savait que sa cavalière était comme lui.

Le jour J, Sam était montée se préparer de bonne heure. Elle voulait être parfaite, elle était nerveuse à l'idée de ce rendez-vous galant avec Jack. Elle le connaissait depuis des "années adultes" mais se sentait comme une adolescente face à son prince charmant. Et c'est ce qu'elle était en réalité : une adolescente...

Jack de son côté avait bricolé avec son père dans la journée. Colin avait acheté une voiture d'occasion pour l'anniversaire de son fils, en octobre et voulait faire quelques travaux avec lui. Sam participait avec eux, c'était sa contribution, elle était douée en mécanique. Colin avait eu l'air surpris mais elle leur avait été d'une grande aide. De plus, ses petites mains passaient partout, même dans des endroits inaccessibles.

Pour la soirée, Colin avait prêté sa voiture à Jack, qui venait d'avoir son permis.

Jack attendait sa chère et tendre au pied de l'escalier. Il était nerveux et avait les mains moites.

Il avait acheté une orchidée pour l'offrir à Sam, selon la tradition. Quand elle descendit, Jack la trouva merveilleuse et réfléchit à un compliment à lui faire mais les mots auxquels il pensait n'étaient pas à la hauteur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Sam le comprit et rougit en le voyant faire. Elle le trouvait charmant aussi dans son costume et lui fit remarquer.

Joan et Colin sourirent de toutes leurs dents en voyant le joli couple qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Ils immortalisèrent l'instant grâce à un polaroid.

Quand ils arrivèrent au bal, ils se firent prendre en photo à l'entrée. Ils passèrent la soirée avec le petit groupe d'amis qu'ils s'étaient fait. Robert était venu avec Sandy.

Comme le voulait la tradition, les élèves votaient pour le garçon et la fille les plus populaires. Pas besoin de s'inscrire, les votes étaient libres.

Jack et Sam gagnèrent sans avoir fait quoi que ce soit mais ils furent contents de l'honneur qui leur était rendu. Ils posèrent pour des photos et tous les professeurs avaient tenu à les saluer. Ils devaient ensuite ouvrir le bal.

_-"Tu es vraiment la plus belle fille de la galaxie et je sais de quoi je parle"_ lui dit Jack à l'oreille, pendant qu'ils dansaient. Il lui caressait doucement le dos.

_-"Merci Jack"_ dit Sam, en rougissant. _"Je pense que tu exagères mais merci."_

_-"Oh ce n'est pas mon genre d'exagérer, tu le sais..."_

_-"Alors, tu n'es pas objectif"_ dit Sam en lui souriant tendrement.

Peu après, Sam avait fait une pause dans les danses, ayant mal aux pieds. Sandy s'approcha d'elle pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait décidé de passer la nuit avec Robert.

_-"Sandy, tu es sûre de toi ? Je pense qu'il faut vraiment attendre d'avoir trouvé l'homme idéal pour partager cet instant"_ déclara Sam.

_-"Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu Samantha !"_ s'écria la jeune femme_ "Je pense que c'est le bon et de toute façon, ma décision est prise."_

_-"Alors, si tu es sûre, je suis contente. Robert est un gentil garçon"_ déclara Sam, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

Robert vint chercher Sandy pour l'emmener avec lui. Jack avait rejoint Sam sur l'entrefaite et leva un sourcil, voyant ses amis quitter la fête.

_-"Déjà ? Elle aussi a mal aux pieds ?"_ demanda Jack en riant.

_-"Non, ils vont... enfin tu sais, quoi !"_ dit Sam, mal à l'aise sur le sujet, comme tous les jeunes de leur âge.

_-"Euh..."_ dit Jack avant de comprendre _"Ah d'accord !"_

Jack invita sa cavalière à danser. Pendant qu'il la serrait tout contre lui, il la sentit se raidir.

_-"Quelque chose ne va pas ?"_ finit-il par demander.

_-"Jack ? Est-ce que tu attends la même chose de moi ?"_ demanda Sam, en plongeant ses beaux yeux bleus dans ceux de Jack.

_-"De quoi tu me parles ?"_

_-"De passer la nuit ensemble Jack. Je ne me sens pas prête, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir 16 ans à nouveau..."_

_-"Sam, je ne te forcerai jamais à rien, ni maintenant ni jamais ! Et en plus, tu as 16 ans..."_ dit Jack, en serrant fort la main de Sam, qui reposait sur son torse.

**Chapitre 2**

Ils étaient rentrés peu après cet échange et chacun se coucha seul dans son lit. Jack prit conscience de la force de son amour pour Sam. Quand ils rentreraient chez eux, il s'arrangerait pour l'avoir dans sa vie, quitte à démissionner pour cela. Il ne voulait plus la laisser partir. Cette vie lui paraissait irréelle et tellement lointaine. "A des années-lumières..." pensa-t-il, avant de sourire.

Le bal de l'hiver laissa place à Noël, que Sam passa avec la famille O'Neill, puis son anniversaire arriva. Jacob avait appelé Colin pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : sa femme venait d'accoucher, lui offrant une magnifique petite fille.

Joan avait pris le téléphone pour féliciter son ami et Jack avait entraîné Sam dehors, pour prendre l'air. La jeune fille semblait secouée par la nouvelle.

Joan avait préparé un petit dîner de fête pour l'anniversaire de Sam, avec un délicieux gâteau. Après le repas, Sam reçut ses cadeaux, en versant quelques larmes.

_-"Je vous avais dit de ne rien m'acheter, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Vous m'offrez un toit et une famille depuis des mois, ça serait plutôt à moi de vous offrir des cadeaux..."_ dit Sam.

_-"Chérie, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas nécessaire les cadeaux mais ça nous fait plaisir"_ déclara Joan en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras. Sam ouvrit ses cadeaux : Jack lui avait acheté un bracelet torsadé en argent alors que Joan et Colin lui avaient offert une broche discrète également en argent. Joan avait ajouté une petite boite renfermant un petit pendentif rond, qui ressemblait à la porte des étoiles. Joan l'avait reçu de sa mère quand elle était jeune fille et voulait l'offrir à Sam. Celle-ci refusa au début mais Joan insista.

_-"J'aurais aimé avoir une fille pour lui donner. Tu es chère à mon cœur, accepte-le"_ dit Joan à Sam, et elle n'avait pu refuser.

Le couple O'Neill devait repartir après le nouvel an et ils passèrent le réveillon avec des amis et des voisins dans la résidence de la famille. Tout le monde connaissait déjà Sam et l'appréciait beaucoup. Tous les invités observaient les jeunes gens, qui essayaient de paraître naturels. Ils étaient aussi nerveux l'un que l'autre, se sentant épiés.

A l'époque, on voulait déjà les marier et les rumeurs couraient sur la date du mariage.

Sam avait surpris des conversations et avait hâte de rentrer chez elle, pour échapper à tout ça.

De son côté, Daniel piétinait avec ses recherches. Il pensait que Sam et Jack étaient dans un univers parallèle, mais il n'en avait aucune certitude.

Le général Hammond, Teal'c, Jacob et lui faisaient le point une fois par mois. Jacob récupérait au passage les copies des recherches de Daniel.

Jacob avait mis toutes les ressources de la Tok'ra à la disposition de Daniel.

_-"Jacob, je dois te dire que j'ai reçu des ordres. Mes supérieurs ne veulent plus mettre nos ressources à contribution pour les recherches"_ annonça Hammond en fin d'année.

_-"Quoi ? C'est inadmissible !"_ hurla Jacob, se levant de son siège.

_-"Jacob, calmes-toi. J'ai refusé mais on ne me laisse pas le choix. Ceci dit, personne ne va aller vérifier ce que fait le Dr Jackson de son temps libre, surtout pas moi"_ dit Hammond, se tournant vers l'intéressé. Daniel hocha la tête, alors qu'il était furieux contre son gouvernement.

_-"Ils laissent tomber !"_ dit tristement Jacob. _"Mais moi, je ne baisserai pas les bras !"_

_-"Moi non plus Jacob, vous le savez. Mais on n'a aucune garantie qu'ils soient toujours en vie..."_ dit Daniel, essayant de temporiser, bien qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec la décision d'arrêter les recherches.

_-"Et rien ne dit le contraire non plus ! Je n'abandonne pas ma fille, comme normalement l'armée n'abandonne jamais les siens !"_ dit Jacob.

_-"Jacob, je vous promets de continuer"_ dit Daniel.

Peu de temps après, le général Hammond organisa une petite fête au SGC pour le nouvel an. Jacob avait refusé de venir, n'ayant pas le cœur à faire la fête, sans sa fille.

En début d'année, Daniel prévoyait un voyage vers la Zone 51, afin de rechercher des appareils similaires au miroir qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Malheureusement, il rentra les mains vides. Aucun objet ne lui avait été utile.

**Chapitre 3**

Après les vacances, tout le monde reprit le chemin du lycée. Un nouvel élève, Bobby Elcar fit son apparition, il s'agissait du petit-fils d'un général en retraite. Il se pensait très important et avait l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse à lui. Ses parents étaient morts et il avait été confié à son aïeul.

Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand il arriva et que personne ou presque ne s'occupa de lui. La rumeur disait que deux élèves brillants sortaient ensemble et que c'étaient les personnes à fréquenter. Bobby ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et décida de semer la panique dans l'établissement en faisant éclater le joli petit couple. Il se savait beau garçon et s'imaginait qu'un simple coup d'œil de sa part ferait tomber folle amoureuse de lui n'importe quelle fille de la planète.

Il se trompait car Sam ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Soit elle était trop occupée avec ses études ou le sport, soit trop occupée avec Jack.

Cela le fit enrager encore plus et il se jura de récupérer cette fille qui lui tenait tête.

Bobby avait un bon sens de l'observation et avait passé quelques semaines à scruter Sam et son cercle d'amis.

Il avait vu que Robert, Jack et Sandy formaient un cordon autour de la jeune fille. Il décida donc de faire exploser le groupe, pour l'isoler et ensuite, la séduire.

Sandy s'entraînait souvent plus longtemps que les autres filles, pour se maintenir au niveau. Sam restait de temps en temps avec elle pour l'aider.

Un après-midi où Sam était partie travailler à la bibliothèque, Bobby vérifia où se trouvaient respectivement Jack et Sandy. Les voyant seuls de leur côté, Bobby se rendit à la bibliothèque pour discuter avec des amis à lui. Il choisit une table proche de Sam, faisant mine de ne pas la voir et déclara :_ "Vous connaissez la dernière ? Sandy tourne autour de Jack... C'est Robert qui va être triste !"_

_-"Tu es sûr ?"_ demanda un de ses amis.

_-"Oui, pourquoi crois-tu que Sandy s'entraîne plus longtemps que les autres... Elle en profite ensuite pour se retrouver seule avec Jack !"_ déclara Bobby.

Sam avait relevé la tête pour écouter plus attentivement mais Bobby en resta là. Elle se leva quelques instants plus tard pour aller vers le terrain de sport.

En arrivant dehors, elle avait vu Sandy parler avec Jack. Celui-ci se baissa pour prendre le sac de sport de la jeune fille et l'accompagna aux vestiaires, une main dans son dos. Sandy riait aux blagues de Jack et touchait sans arrêt ses cheveux.

Sam voulut faire demi-tour et tomba sur Robert, qui avait aussi surpris la conversation à la bibliothèque et avait suivi Sam.

Cette dernière était furieuse et décida de rentrer chez elle, sans attendre Jack.

En rentrant, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait de mieux : se plonger dans le travail. Elle étudia le miroir et fit une découverte.

Elle n'avait pas entendu Jack rentrer. Il se tenait debout dans le salon et il l'observait.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était partie sans lui, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

_-"Sam ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

_-"Je viens de trouver quelque chose sur le miroir ! C'est génial !"_

Jack ne parlait pas de ça, mais voulait en savoir plus sur sa découverte.

_-"Je pense que le miroir seul ne fait pas grand-chose mais couplé à la puissance d'un vortex, ça crée un désordre dans l'espace-temps !"_ s'écria Sam.

_-"Attends, tu as trouvé ça en cinq minutes ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Mais non voyons, j'ai fait des recherches à la bibliothèque. Je viens juste de décoder les inscriptions sur le socle ! La langue est très ancienne, mais j'ai trouvé la solution."_

_-"D'accord et pour nos changements physiques ?"_

_-"L'appareil n'était pas destiné aux humains, notre physiologie réagit différemment à mon avis"_ expliqua Sam.

_-"Ok et tu m'expliques ton départ précipité ?"_

_-"J'avais besoin de travailler sur le miroir, je venais de découvrir des infos"_ mentit Sam.

Jack avait à moitié cru l'explication de Sam mais n'avait pas été plus loin. Quelques semaines plus tard, il regretta. Sandy et Robert ne sortaient plus ensemble, depuis que Robert avait entendu les paroles de Bobby.

Sam s'était éloignée de Jack et lui adressait à peine la parole. Il s'aperçut vite que Sandy était logée à la même enseigne que lui.

Sam passait son temps libre au lycée en compagnie de Bobby. Elle s'entraînait dur avec l'équipe mais ignorait les invitations à sortir de Jack et Sandy, qui se retrouvaient souvent seuls tous les deux.

Seul Robert était dans les bonnes grâces de Sam. Jack décida d'avoir une petite conversation avec son ami pour savoir ce qui se passait réellement dans son dos.

Il était tellement inquiet pour Sam que ses performances sportives s'en ressentaient. Le coach le convoqua après un entrainement catastrophique. Il aurait dû le garder pour le punir mais n'en fit rien.

_-"Jack, je sais que c'est une histoire de fille. Alors, je te donne un conseil, tu mets de l'ordre dans ta vie et on gagne le tournoi, ok ?"_

_-"Oui coach"_ approuva Jack, un peu honteux.

_-"Tu flanques ton poing dans la figure de Bobby et tu récupères ta copine ! Voilà, c'est pas compliqué et maintenant : au boulot !"_ hurla le coach.

Jack croisa Robert dans le couloir et décida de passer à l'action.

_-"Robert, tu sais ce qui se passe entre Bobby et Sam ?"_

_-"Jack, je n'ai pas envie de te parler !"_ cracha Robert.

_-"Mais il va falloir, je veux retrouver MA Sam !"_ hurla Jack, sentant une vague de fureur l'envahir.

_-"Commence par arrêter de sortir avec Sandy, ça ira mieux !"_

_-"Mais tu t'entends ? Tu es fou, je ne te ferai jamais ça ! Tu as quitté Sandy et Sam m'a laissé ! On se soutient mais on ne sort pas ensemble !"_

_-"A d'autres Jack ! Bobby t'a vu avec elle et il en a parlé à ses amis. Sam et moi l'avons entendu et j'ai suivi Sam. On vous a vu tous les deux !"_

_-"Attends, reprends du début, je ne comprends rien !"_

Et Robert expliqua en détail ce que Sam et lui avait surpris quelques semaines plus tôt, le jour où Sam était rentrée seule pour la première fois.

**Chapitre 4**

Depuis, Sam avait pris l'habitude de ne plus attendre Jack et Bobby la raccompagnait tous les soirs. Elle ne bricolait plus non plus avec Jack sur sa voiture. Ce dernier en était très triste mais se consolait en se disant que Sam travaillait sur le miroir, pour les faire rentrer plus vite chez eux.

Après avoir parlé avec Robert, Jack se doucha dans les vestiaires.

Des amis de Bobby entrèrent et ne firent pas attention à sa présence discrète.

_-"Bobby va passer à l'action ce soir !"_ déclara un des garçons.

_-"Ah, la blonde va y passer ! Tant mieux, il ne la traînera plus avec nous en sorties ! Je ne supporte plus de l'entendre, cette mademoiselle-je-sais-tout !"_ déclara un autre.

_-"Depuis le temps qu'il essaye de la toucher et qu'elle refuse, ce soir il va forcer un peu sa chance ! Sinon ça va durer des jours encore !"_

_-"Et Jack ?"_ demanda un des jeunes.

_-"Vu ses dernières performances, le coach va le garder un moment !"_

Une fois prêts, les garçons quittèrent le vestiaire et Jack sauta dans ses vêtements sans prendre la peine de se sécher. Si Bobby voulait forcer Sam, il l'en empêcherait coûte que coûte !

Il chercha Sam dans le lycée, mais il finit par apprendre qu'elle était déjà partie, après son entrainement. Il courut jusque chez lui et trouva la voiture vide de Bobby garée devant la maison. Il devait être à l'intérieur avec Sam. Jack essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée à clef, de l'intérieur. Il fit le tour pour passer par une fenêtre. Quand il arriva devant celle du salon, il vit Bobby gifler Sam, qui tomba sur le canapé. Elle portait toujours sa tenue de pompom girl. Le jeune homme se coucha sur Sam et caressa les jambes de la jeune fille. Ses mains remontaient vers ses cuisses et Sam hurlait. Elle essayait de lui donner des coups de pied mais il l'avait bloquée avec son poids. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa de force.

La voiture du sheriff passa dans la rue et l'officier appela Jack. Il connaissait bien la famille O'Neill.

_-"Hé fiston, un problème ? Tu as perdu tes clefs ?"_

_-"Non, Bobby s'est enfermé avec Sam chez moi et il la violente, j'essaie de passer par la fenêtre !"_ dit Jack, qui s'était approché du véhicule pour ne pas trahir sa présence.

_-"Quoi ?"_ hurla le sheriff, qui sauta de sa voiture.

Il se dirigea avec Jack vers la fenêtre pour confirmer les dires du jeune homme. Constatant que Bobby allait faire du mal à Sam, il remonta l'allée et défonça la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied. Jack se rua à l'intérieur de la maison pour éloigner Bobby de Sam. Celle-ci hurlait toujours sous les coups de son agresseur.

Jack donna un coup dans le dos de Bobby, mais ce dernier ne relâcha pas sa prise sur Sam. Le sheriff intervint et attrapa Bobby par le col de sa chemise. Il tira de toutes ses forces mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, le sheriff fut contraint d'assommer Bobby avec la crosse de son arme. Il s'effondra sur Sam. Jack et le sheriff bougèrent le corps inanimé pour libérer Sam.

L'officier de police appela des renforts avec la radio de sa voiture, ainsi qu'une ambulance.

Quand les secours furent sur place, Bobby avait été transporté dans l'ambulance, le temps que le médecin examine Sam. Elle n'avait que quelques contusions et avait besoin de repos. Pas de cours ni d'entrainement pendant une semaine.

Le grand-père de Bobby avait eu vent de l'affaire et arriva chez les O'Neill. Bobby venait de reprendre connaissance et blêmit en voyant le vieux général arriver.

Il dit à son petit-fils :_ "Toi, tu ne perds rien pour attendre !"_

Jack serra les poings pendant que l'homme s'approchait de Sam, qui était assise sur le perron.

_-"Mademoiselle Carter ?"_ appela l'homme.

Sam releva et hocha la tête. Son visage ruisselait de larmes.

_-"Je suis le général Elcar, grand-père de Bobby. Je viens vous présenter mes excuses pour le comportement de mon petit-fils. Il fait honte à notre famille !"_

_-"Vous n'y êtes pour rien monsieur"_ déclara Sam, de sa voix douce._ "Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ce que préparait votre petit-fils, si ?"_

_-"Vous êtes la bonté incarnée jeune fille. Je voudrais être capable d'autant de compréhension que vous, mais Bobby recevra une bonne correction !"_ grogna le vieil homme.

Sam se leva pour planter ses yeux bleus dans ceux du général :_ "Monsieur, je ne pense pas que cela soit la solution. Un suivi psychologique et des travaux d'intérêts généraux devraient aller."_ Et la jeune femme rentra dans la maison.

Jack discuta encore un peu avec le médecin et le sheriff, puis rentra rejoindre son amie.

Quand il entra dans la maison, Sam se leva et se jeta à son cou. Elle se laissa aller à pleurer.

_-"Sam, ma douce, ça va aller, c'est fini !"_

_-"Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivée là !"_ dit Sam. Jack lui expliqua ce que Robert lui avait appris, plus tôt.

_-"Oh Jack, pardonne-moi ! Je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis laissée emporter par ma jalousie ! Je ne me reconnais plus !"_ dit-elle

_-"Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ce mec te voulait et t'a manipulée"_ dit Jack en caressant la tête de Sam.

_-"Jack, je suis tellement désolée d'avoir été si bête..."_

_-"Ma douce, la prochaine fois, viens me voir. On parlera de ce qui te tracasse, promets-le-moi s'il te plaît !"_ implora Jack.

Sam promis et embrassa Jack, avec autant de passion qu'elle pouvait en donner. Elle lui caressait la nuque en même temps. Jack la repoussa doucement, en grognant. Il sentait une vague de désir monter en lui et ne savait pas s'il pourrait résister longtemps. Sam sourit le sentant faire, elle continua à l'embrasser dans le cou. Jack se sépara d'elle à contrecœur et Sam gloussa.

_-"Ah d'accord, tu le fais exprès en plus..."_ dit Jack, se passant les mains sur le visage.

_-"Tu n'aimes pas quand je t'embrasse ?"_ demanda innocemment Sam, se plantant devant lui et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_-"Si, c'est justement le problème ! Bon, je vais prendre une douche froide !"_ dit Jack, en quittant la pièce.

**Chapitre 5**

Sam avait passé sa semaine de repos à travailler sur le miroir, pour essayer de percer ses secrets. Elle n'en avait pas appris plus mais retourna au lycée avec plaisir. Elle avait reçu une lettre d'excuses de la part de Bobby. Il lui avait appris que son grand-père avait décidé de l'envoyer dans une école militaire. Elle ne recroiserait pas son chemin avant longtemps.

Jack, de son côté, avait arrangé les choses entre Robert et Sandy. Il s'était également remis à niveau en football et le coach était content. Finalement, ses conseils avaient servi.

L'équipe des pompom girls s'entraînait encore plus dur car la fin de l'année approchait, ainsi que le championnat des lycées du Minnesota.

Un jour, après des séances photos pour le livre de l'année, Sam attrapa Jack par le bras et le tira derrière elle. Ils s'isolèrent et Jack avait mal interprété le geste de Sam. Il commença à l'embrasser, la trouvant sexy dans son uniforme. Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

_-"Jack... ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais..."_ gémit Sam, commençant à perdre la tête sous les caresses de Jack. Elle sentait le désir la consumer et de toute évidence, Jack avait envie d'elle.

_-"Ah ? Et à quoi pensais-tu ?"_ demanda Jack, caressant le dos de Sam, sous son t-shirt. Il remontait doucement vers l'attache du soutien-gorge de son amie tout en déposant une multitude de baisers sur sa gorge.

_-"Daniel..."_ gémit Sam.

_-"Tu penses à Daniel quand je t'embrasse ?"_ demanda Jack, arrêtant ses caresses.

_-"Non, j'ai trouvé comment donner de nos nouvelles à Daniel..."_

_-"Comment ?"_

_-"Comme dans "Retour vers le futur 3" finalement : on va lui envoyer une lettre mais on restera vague. On pourra toujours lui indiquer de regarder dans ton album scolaire de cette année et il me verra sur les photos... Il comprendra sûrement où nous sommes"_ dit Sam.

_-"Il pourra nous aider tu crois ?"_

_-"Non mais il montrera ça aux autres et ils seront rassurés de nous savoir en vie."_

_-"Tu es la personne la plus intelligente de la planète !"_ s'écria Jack en la serrant dans ses bras.

_-"Doucement les amoureux !"_ les rappela à l'ordre le principal, qui passait par là.

Le couple se sépara en s'excusant.

Sam travailla un moment sur le mot à envoyer à Daniel. Elle voulait envoyer la lettre aux parents de Daniel, qui étaient encore en vie. Elle demandait à ce que la lettre soit ouverte après leur mission sur P5R-962. Sam avait simplement écrit la date sur l'enveloppe.

_"Daniel,_

_Album lycée Minnesota - Jack 1968/1969._

_Signé : SC et JO"_

_-"Qu'en dis-tu ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"C'est court !"_ répondit Jack.

_-"C'est fait exprès, comme ça s'il ouvre la lettre avant notre disparition, ça ne lui révèle rien. Si une autre personne l'ouvre, elle ne comprendra pas"_ expliqua Sam.

_-"Bon, alors c'est parfait !"_

Sam chercha ensuite l'adresse de la famille Jackson et envoya la lettre, dans une autre petite enveloppe où elle avait indiqué ses instructions.

Sam avait posté la lettre une fois sûre qu'elle apparaissait bien dans l'album du lycée, en compagnie de Jack.

Elle avait été servie : il y avait leur photo au bal de l'hiver, leur photo individuelle, la photo de Sam remportant un concours de sciences et des photos d'eux en pagaille lors des événements sportifs, etc.

_-"Si avec ça, Daniel ne comprend pas, je ne sais plus quoi faire !"_ s'exclama la jeune fille avec son album dans les mains. Jack le lui prit, le posa sur la table et l'embrassa. Ils se calmèrent avant que la situation ne dérape.

_-"Sam, j'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose ! Je suis un crétin !"_ déclara Jack, tout en se séparant des lèvres de Sam.

_-"Je t'écoute..."_ gémit la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il cesse ses baisers.

_-"Tu viens avec moi au bal de promo ou tu as déjà un cavalier ?"_

_-"Jack ! J'ai déjà un cavalier..."_ répondit Sam, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_-"Tu y vas avec qui ?"_ demanda tristement Jack.

_-"Il est beau et intelligent. Il est colonel dans l'Air Force, le seul problème c'est que c'est mon supérieur hiérarchique..."_ dit Sam en riant.

_-"Pff, t'es nulle !"_ dit Jack en embrassant encore Sam.


	5. Eté suivant

**4ème partie : été**

**Chapitre 1**

Un soir, en rentrant du lycée, Cassandra montra fièrement son album de fin d'année à Janet et Daniel. Celui-ci s'émerveilla devant les photos de la jeune fille. Elle était magnifique et très photogénique.

D'un coup, il laissa tomber l'album et courut dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Janet.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?"_ demanda Cassandra en ramassant son livre.

Janet secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

_-"Attends-moi là, je vais le voir"_ déclara-t-elle.

Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Daniel vidait frénétiquement un carton de souvenirs.

_-"Daniel ? Que t'arrive-t-il mon amour ?"_ demanda Janet, en venant caresser le dos de son compagnon.

_-"Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose d'important ! J'avais complètement oublié mais Cassandra m'y a fait penser !"_ déclara Daniel, fou d'excitation.

_-"Explique-moi s'il te plaît !"_ implora Janet.

_-"Quand mes parents sont morts, on a trouvé une lettre dans leur coffre à la banque. Elle m'était adressée mais ne devait être ouverte que bien des années plus tard. Sur le moment, on l'a transférée et laissée dans mon coffre. Quand j'ai été majeur, j'ai tout vidé et récupéré la lettre. Je l'ai ouverte mais je n'ai pas compris ce que ça signifiait. Je ne me souviens plus exactement de ce qu'elle contenait mais je crois que c'est un message de Sam et Jack !"_

_-"Mais comment est-ce possible ?"_

_-"S'ils ont voyagé dans le temps et pas dans une dimension parallèle comme je le pensais jusque-là, alors ils ont tout à fait pu me poster une lettre me mettant sur une piste pour les retrouver..."_

Daniel trouva la lettre de Sam, il l'emballa dans un sachet plastique. Il récupéra les clefs de la maison de Jack et quitta son domicile.

Daniel avait demandé au général Hammond d'appeler Jacob pour une réunion exceptionnelle, le lendemain matin. Daniel était surexcité.

Jacob se présenta par la porte des étoiles comme prévu et paraissait extrêmement fatigué.

Teal'c avait été convié à la réunion et s'était libéré puisque SG-3 n'était pas en mission.

_-"Dr Jackson, pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir ? Une nouvelle piste sur le colonel et le major ?"_ demanda Hammond, sans oser prononcer le nom de ses hommes disparus, pour ne pas raviver la douleur omniprésente dans leur cœur à tous.

-"En quelque sorte" dit Daniel en sortant l'album du lycée de Jack.

-"En quoi un album de lycée peut-il nous aider ?" gronda Jacob, toujours attristé par la disparition de sa fille. Il avait mis toutes les ressources de la Tok'ra pour aider Daniel à la retrouver mais sans succès. Il désespérait de la revoir un jour, mais refusait toujours de l'abandonner.

Daniel expliqua aux trois hommes la même histoire qu'il avait expliquée à Janet la veille. Cette dernière se présenta en salle de briefing au même moment, après avoir fini ses visites. Daniel l'invita à s'asseoir. Elle n'était pas au courant pour sa découverte, puisqu'il avait passé la nuit chez Jack à fouiller ses affaires, à la recherche de l'album.

_-"Au milieu de la nuit, j'ai mis la main sur l'album en question et j'ai trouvé ça"_ expliqua Daniel en l'ouvrant. Il avait positionné des post-it à plusieurs endroits mais commença par sa première trouvaille : la photo du bal de l'hiver.

La légende indiquait "Jack O'Neill et Samantha Carter, roi et reine du bal"

_-"Elle ne vous rappelle personne ?"_ demanda Daniel avec un grand sourire.

_-"C'est pas vrai !"_ dit Janet en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

Comme Jacob ne réagissait pas, sous le coup de la surprise, Daniel ouvrit l'album à la page des photos sportives, pour lui montrer sa fille en tenue de capitaine des pompom girls.

Teal'c leva un sourcil face aux photos montrées par son ami.

_-"Ils ont voyagé dans le temps mais ils ont rajeuni ? Comment est-ce possible Daniel Jackson ?"_ demanda le jaffa.

_-"Je ne sais pas, mais Sam a réussi à communiquer avec moi. J'avais juste oublié ce mot, reçu il y a des années..."_ en montrant le papier, emballé dans un sachet plastique. Daniel l'avait apporté au labo le matin même pour un relevé d'empreintes. Il attendait le résultat.

Daniel leur montra ensuite les photos individuelles et Jacob passa sa main sur le visage en noir et blanc de son enfant. Daniel tourna la page et montra les gagnants des concours de sciences.

_-"Pour ceux qui douteraient encore de sa véritable identité..."_ sourit Daniel.

Il avait également trouvé les Polaroid du couple, pris par Joan avant leur départ au bal de l'hiver et un second au bal de promo. Les photos avaient été coincées dans la couverture de l'album de Jack. La légende sur la petite bande blanche indiquait leurs prénoms et les dates.

_-"Mais ce n'est pas le meilleur !"_ déclara Daniel avec un sourire pour Jacob.

Tout le monde leva la tête vers Daniel, surpris.

Il avait trouvé, dans la couverture de fin, une photo de Jacob, Jack, Colin et Sam, quand le couple avait gagné le prix suite aux parcours d'obstacles, dans le Colorado.

La légende au dos de la photo avait été écrite par Sam et disait : "Papa, Colin, Jack et moi : Sam Carter - Novembre 1968"

Les souvenirs de cette journée remontèrent dans l'esprit de Jacob. Il se leva, les larmes aux yeux.

_-"Oh mon dieu ! Je me souviens d'elle ! Je ne l'ai même pas reconnue à l'époque !"_ dit Jacob.

_-"Vous ne pouviez pas la reconnaître Jacob, elle n'était pas encore née !"_ déclara Daniel.

Hammond se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Jacob se tourna et se mit à pleurer dans les bras du général.

_-"Je l'ai vue ! Elle allait bien ! Elle était si jeune ! Colin m'a raconté que son fils avait trouvé cette jeune fille amnésique devant chez eux et qu'ils l'avaient gardé ! J'ai appelé mon bébé Samantha en souvenir de cette brillante adolescente..."_

Janet pleurait doucement, comprenant l'émotion de Jacob. Daniel la prit dans ses bras. Jacob était le seul à les avoir croisés et ils allaient bien, ils étaient en vie. Tout le monde fut soulagé. Jacob se tourna vers Daniel et le remercia chaleureusement pour cette découverte.

Le sergent Harriman arriva en courant dans la salle de briefing, tenant dans sa main les résultats du test graphologique et des empreintes digitales.

Le résultat était sans appel : la lettre portait les empreintes de Samantha Carter et de Jack O'Neill. Le test graphologique confirmait l'écriture du major Carter.

**Chapitre 2**

Sam et Jack avaient travaillé dur sur la voiture de Jack, afin de pouvoir la conduire pour le bal de promo.

Quand Joan et Colin rentrèrent chez eux, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir la voiture dans l'allée.

_-"Je pense qu'ils ont fini"_ dit Colin avec un sourire.

_-"Mais où trouvent-ils le temps de faire tout ça, entre les cours et le sport..."_ se demanda Joan.

_-"Ils sont jeunes et amoureux, ils pourraient déplacer des montagnes !"_ dit Colin en riant.

Quand leurs affaires furent rangées, Joan proposa à Sam d'aller choisir sa robe pour le bal de promo.

Elles quittèrent donc la maison pour aller faire les boutiques. Colin trouva le dossier d'inscription de son fils pour l'académie militaire du Colorado.

_-"Jack ?"_ appela Colin.

_-"Oui papa"_ répondit Jack, voyant son père avec son dossier à la main. Il grimaça, pensant que son père serait contre l'idée de le voir intégrer l'Air Force.

_-"Je suppose que le major Carter a su te convaincre ?"_

_-"Oui, je voulais t'en parler mais ce n'est pas simple au téléphone"_ s'excusa Jack.

_-"Mon garçon, c'est ta vie. Fais ce que tu penses être bon pour toi, je te soutiens."_

Jack prit son père dans ses bras et le serra fort.

Joan et Sam rentrèrent en fin de journée avec plein de sacs et Colin leur demanda si elles avaient laissé des articles pour les autres clientes dans les boutiques.

Ils dînèrent rapidement. Jack et Sam sortirent pour une balade main dans la main, comme tous les soirs depuis que le temps s'y prêtait. Ils en profitaient pour admirer les étoiles.

Ce soir-là, Sam devait parler sérieusement avec Jack et il la sentait tendue.

_-"Quelque chose ne pas va mon ange ?"_ demanda Jack, en serrant la main de Sam.

_-"Je pense que tu vas devoir faire tes adieux à tes parents sous peu. Moi aussi d'ailleurs..."_

_-"Oh..."_ dit Jack. Il était content de repartir à son époque mais il passait des instants magiques avec sa famille et Sam.

_-"Je sais, moi aussi je suis triste mais on ne peut pas rester ici... On doit rentrer"_ dit Sam.

_-"Oui je sais, j'ai hâte mais ça va me manquer tout ça..."_

_-"Tout ça quoi ? Tes devoirs, l'entrainement, la puberté ?"_ demanda Sam en riant.

_-"Les heures de colle surtout !"_ ironisa Jack._ "Et sinon, c'est quoi ton plan génial ?"_

_-"Tu te souviens quand nous sommes remontés en 1969, il y a quelques années ?" l_ui demanda Sam.

_-"Oui d'ailleurs c'est bientôt, puisque nous sommes en juin 1969..."_ dit Jack.

_-"Bon, on part rejoindre discrètement nos nous de cette mission et passer le vortex en même temps"_ expliqua rapidement Sam.

_-"Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ?"_ demanda Jack, en fronçant les sourcils.

_-"Jack, tu es sûr de vouloir les détails scientifiques ?"_ demanda Sam en riant.

_-"Non, tu as raison. Mais tu es sûre de toi ?"_

_-"D'après mes calculs et mes recherches, nous devons passer la porte des étoiles avec le miroir, pour rentrer chez nous. Comme nous savons où elle est et qu'en plus, nous allons l'activer le 11 août de cette année, nous devons être à Washington à cette date et franchir le vortex en même temps que nous... enfin nos autres nous !"_

Jack hocha la tête mais restait sceptique. Cependant, il ne posa aucune question puisqu'il ne comprendrait rien à ses explications. Il lui faisait confiance et la suivrait au bout du monde.

Jack attendait Sam au pied de l'escalier. Cette scène avait un air de déjà-vu. Il était nerveux et tenait de ses mains moites l'orchidée pour Sam, dans sa boîte.

Sam se présenta dans une magnifique robe noire et blanche. Joan l'avait coiffée et maquillée. Elle ressemblait à un ange. Joan les prit encore en photo et coinça le polaroid dans la couverture de l'album-souvenir de Jack. Elle sourit en trouvant la photo du bal de l'hiver. Joan prit un feutre et écrivit sur la bande sous la photo "Jack et Sam, bal de promo 1969".

Jack complimenta sa cavalière du mieux qu'il put et lui offrit son orchidée.

Le jeune couple parti pour le bal, Jack les conduisant avec sa voiture.

_-"Tu es magnifique Sam et je sais que ça ne va pas changer de sitôt !"_

_-"Merci Jack, tu es adorable. Tu sais que ça te va bien le football... J'adore ton corps musclé !"_ dit Sam, malicieusement. Elle posa sa main sur la cuisse de son chauffeur.

Jack réprima un grognement et passa sa main droite sur son visage, avant de la poser sur celle de sa voisine.

Ils arrivèrent au bal et passèrent une nouvelle fois sous les flashes du photographe, à l'entrée. Robert et Sandy les attendaient déjà. Ils ne se quittaient plus depuis que Jack les avait réconciliés.

_-"Sam, Jack ! Vous êtes superbes tous les deux ! Vos bébés seront magnifiques !"_ dit Sandy en souriant. Sam était mal à l'aise mais remercia son amie pour le compliment.

Robert fixait Jack, qui admirait sa cavalière. Il s'éclaircit la gorge :_ "Hum, Jack. J'ai demandé à Sandy de m'épouser quand nous serons majeurs et elle a accepté ! Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?"_

_-"Robert, j'en serai enchanté ! Félicitations !"_

Sam félicita son amie, les larmes aux yeux.

_-"Sam, je voulais te demander d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur mais ma mère insiste pour que je prenne ma cousine... je suis désolée !"_

_-"Sandy, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Le principal c'est ton mariage ! Et je suis vraiment ravie pour vous"_ dit Sam, prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Les deux couples passèrent une excellente soirée.

Jack invita Sam à danser quand il entendit le dernier tube de Marvin Gaye : "I Heard It Through the Grapevine" passer. Il la serra contre lui et plongea son regard dans le bleu azur des yeux de sa cavalière. Il aurait pu rester là des années, à la contempler.

Mais Sam était épuisée et elle demanda à Jack de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Ils ne furent pas les seuls, car presque tout le monde était parti avant minuit.

**Chapitre 3**

De retour à la maison, Sam se doucha et enfila une nuisette qu'elle avait achetée avec l'argent que Joan lui donnait régulièrement. Elle avait économisé en vue de cette nuit, qu'elle voulait passer avec Jack.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et rangea sa robe dans sa housse, dans sa penderie.

Jack en profita pour prendre sa place et aller se coucher dans sa chambre. Quand il se faufila dans ses draps, il trouva Sam assise dans son lit.

_-"Sam ? Tu t'es trompée de chambre ma douce"_ dit Jack, en murmurant.

_-"Non, je suis exactement là où j'ai envie d'être..."_ dit Sam, en caressant le torse nu de Jack.

Ce dernier dégluti avec peine, comprenant bien où elle voulait en venir.

_-"Sam, tu es sûre de toi ?"_

_-"Oh oui..."_ dit-elle en attirant Jack à elle.

Jack passa ses bras autour de Sam, et caressa la dentelle de sa tenue. Il l'embrassa avec passion et l'allongea délicatement sur le lit.

_-"Jack ?"_ appela Sam.

_-"Si tu veux arrêter, dis-le-moi tout de suite parce que dans pas longtemps, on va atteindre le point de non-retour"_ dit Jack en cessant de l'embrasser.

_-"Jack, je pense que je suis vierge à nouveau alors, sois délicat s'il te plaît..."_ murmura Sam dans le cou de Jack.

_-"Ne t'inquiète pas, on va aller doucement et au moindre problème, on arrête, ok ?"_

Sam caressa le dos de Jack un peu plus rapidement, montrant son accord. Jack l'embrassait sur le visage, avec douceur et faisait courir ses doigts sur son ventre, sous la nuisette.

Avec son accord tacite, il remonta vers ses seins pour les caresser doucement. Il quitta sa bouche pour embrasser sa poitrine avec délicatesse. Sam se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit. Elle caressait les cheveux de Jack, encore à sa portée.

_-"Elle est délicieuse mais tu veux garder ta nuisette ou tu l'enlèves ?"_ demanda Jack.

Sam la retira pour lui répondre. Elle ne portait plus que la culotte assortie.

Jack l'admira un moment, grâce au clair de lune qui éclairait faiblement la chambre.

_-"Tu es parfaite"_ déclara Jack avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Sam inversa la tendance et fit basculer Jack sur le dos, pour le chevaucher. Elle déposa ensuite une multitude de baisers sur son torse. Jack grognait sous les assauts de Sam. Il bascula encore pour se retrouver sur elle.

Il la débarrassa de sa culotte et son propre caleçon partit rejoindre la dentelle sur le sol.

Les préliminaires continuèrent encore un moment, avant que le couple ne passe aux choses sérieuses.

Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Jack caressait amoureusement le dos de Sam, qui gémit de bien-être, en se réveillant.

_-"Salut ma douce, bien dormi ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Oui, très bien, et toi ?"_ dit Sam en s'étirant.

_-"J'ai bien dormi mais je préfère de loin me réveiller à tes côtés..."_ dit Jack en embrassant son amie et commençant à caresser son corps.

_-"Je ne suis pas encore prête pour le second round, Jack"_ dit Sam, en se tenant le bas-ventre.

_-"Je t'ai fait mal ?"_ demanda Jack soucieux.

_-"Pas plus que la normale à mon avis. J'irai mieux dans deux ou trois jours"_ déclara Sam.

_-"Tu es sûre ? On peut attendre plus longtemps si tu veux..."_

_-"Jack, je suis déjà passée par là et crois-moi, la dernière fois n'était pas aussi idyllique... ça passera vite"_ dit Sam. Jack l'embrasse délicatement sur les lèvres, puis il se leva et donna un de ses t-shirts à Sam, puis il en enfila un autre.

_-"Viens, on va aller prendre le petit-déjeuner avant que ma mère ne monte nous chercher et nous trouve tous les deux au lit..."_

**Chapitre 4**

_-"Bonjour les marmottes, bien dormi ?"_ dit Joan en se tournant vers les deux ado.

Elle venait de terminer les pancakes préférés de Sam et les servit. Elle se figea un instant avant de reprendre contenance. Son fils et Sam affichaient le même sourire béat et n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards de l'autre.

Joan comprit bien vite la situation mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle savait que ça finirait par arriver et le couple avait attendu presque un an avant de se donner l'un à l'autre.

Colin et Joan devaient partir bientôt et ne revenir qu'en août. Elle voulait avoir une conversation avec Jack avant de partir.

Sam voulait jeter un œil au moteur de la voiture de Jack, pour vérifier s'ils pourraient aller à Washington sans encombres.

Joan profita de ce moment pour attraper Jack par la main et l'installer sur le canapé avec elle. Jack se doutait du sujet de la conversation avec sa mère mais il ne pouvait pas y couper.

Elle lui expliqua sa vision des choses et lui demanda d'être prudent et de prendre soin de sa compagne. Jack était ébahi par le discours de sa mère, il pensait qu'elle lui ferait la morale sur le fait d'avoir des relations intimes à son âge mais non... Sa mère lui inculquait un code de conduite. Elle voulait qu'il respecte les femmes et la compagne qu'il avait choisie.

Jack était triste de devoir un jour faire de la peine à sa mère. Il savait qu'il épouserait Sarah, après le départ de Sam. Celle-ci n'appartenait pas encore à son monde et il devrait attendre encore quelques années avant de la revoir...

_-"Jack, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?"_ demanda Joan.

_-"Oui maman, ne t'inquiète pas"_ dit Jack, en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère._ "Je t'aime."_

Joan et Colin quittèrent le Minnesota peu de temps après. Sam les avait serré dans ses bras, sachant qu'elle ne les reverrait plus. Elle était triste et avait pleuré un moment.

Jack essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'il put. Ensuite, il rangea soigneusement son album du lycée dans les affaires qu'il emporterait avec lui quand il quitterait ses parents, quelques années plus tard.

_-"Tu n'emportes rien de plus avec toi Sam ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Non, je prends juste mes cadeaux. Le reste va voyager dans le temps, à une allure normale, avec le reste de tes affaires"_ dit Sam en souriant.

Comme l'année scolaire était finie, Sam et Jack passèrent les trois premières semaines de juillet avec leurs amis, allant au cinéma ou se baigner dans le lac, à la sortie de la ville.

Sam avait ensuite consacré du temps au plan de route pour Washington, et le rangement de la maison. Elle devait effacer toute trace de son passage dans la vie des O'Neill. Elle rédigea ensuite une lettre qu'elle laisserait au vrai Jack de cette époque, expliquant qu'elle quittait la ville et qu'il ne devait pas essayer de la retrouver. Son Jack la laisserait en évidence pour que ses parents la trouve avec un mot de sa main, disant qu'il était parti à la recherche de Sam.

Le vrai Jack reprendrait sa vie et entrerait à l'école militaire. Sam espérait qu'il conserve les souvenirs de la dernière année sinon il passerait pour fou ou malade aux yeux de son entourage. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de trouver une meilleure idée pour expliquer sa disparition.

Sam récupéra toutes ses affaires, les cadeaux offerts par la famille O'Neill et les livres offerts par Jack. Elle avait soigneusement emballé ses robes de bal dans leurs housses et les avait laissé dans la penderie de Jack. Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait les retrouver à son retour. Ses livres et affaires d'école avaient été rangés soigneusement des cartons, et entreposés avec ses robes.

En temps voulu, ils chargèrent la voiture et firent encore quelques balades en amoureux.

_-"Tout ça va me manquer quand nous serons séparés, à notre retour..."_ soupira Sam, la veille de leur départ.

_-"Comment ça séparés ?"_ demanda Jack, surpris.

_-"Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sommes pas censés être ensemble ? J'ignore même jusqu'à quel point nous ne risquons pas la cour martiale du fait de notre relation ici..."_

_-"Je ne pense pas que nous soyons passibles de la cour martiale là... Nous sommes deux adolescents amoureux, je ne suis même pas entré à l'académie militaire et tu n'as pas encore toutes tes dents..."_ dit Jack en riant.

_-"Oui pas faux..."_ dit Sam pensive, avant de reprendre_ "Quoi qu'il en soit, à notre retour nous devrons nous séparer et reprendre nos vies, là où nous les avions laissées... Nous ne pouvons être ensemble !"_

_-"Je m'occupe de ça mais je ne te laisse pas partir ma douce, je t'aime trop !"_

Jack venait de lui dire ces mots magiques pour la première fois.

_-"Oh Jack, moi aussi je t'aime !"_ et Sam enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de Jack et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils passèrent leur dernière nuit dans le Minnesota dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Chapitre 5**

Sam avait décidé qu'ils partiraient le 9 août. Ils avaient à peu près 24h de route pour aller à Washington et elle préféra prendre une marge, en cas de problème mais surtout pour se reposer un peu.

Ils arrivèrent à Washington le 10 août au soir et se dirigèrent vers l'entrepôt où était rangée la porte des étoiles.

Ils comptaient passer la nuit dans la voiture, garée dans une rue à un bloc de là. Ils dînèrent dans un fast-food et se baladèrent un peu en ville. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas dormir, trop excités par leur retour.

Ils avaient fait le point sur la mission de 1969, pour se souvenir d'un maximum de détails. Ils avaient vérifié leur équipement militaire, qui n'avait pas servi pendant un an. Les zat étaient encore chargés.

Le lendemain matin, à la première heure, ils se rendirent dans un restaurant qui servait des petits déjeuners pour prendre un café et profiter des toilettes pour se changer. Ils devaient remettre leurs uniformes du SGC. Ils avaient pris le dispositif permettant d'envoyer le code pour l'ouverture de l'iris.

Ils laissèrent la voiture vide et garée dans une rue moins fréquentée.

_-"Jack, je te rappelle que nous devons être discrets et ne pas nous faire voir, même de nos doubles adultes..."_ rappela Sam.

_-"Je sais mais ça ne va pas être une mince affaire"_ dit Jack.

_-"J'en suis consciente mais nous devons pas influencer le cours du temps. J'ignore dans quelle mesure je n'ai pas déjà changé le futur en passant un an à tes côtés dans ta famille..."_

_-"Sam, on verra ça en rentrant, ok ?"_ proposa Jack mais Sam savait que le mal était fait.

Jack et Sam avaient eu du mal à caser le miroir dans le sac à dos de Jack mais ils devaient passer la porte avec et ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas le porte à deux. Sam avait donc récupéré les affaires de Jack, pendant que le jeune homme portait le lourd appareil sur son dos.

A l'heure prévue, ils virent SG-1 passer discrètement et le couple suivi l'équipe.

Jack et Sam étaient entrés dans l'entrepôt après SG-1 et ils s'étaient cachés.

SG-1 faisait le point pour mettre la porte en marche. Daniel et Teal'c tournaient les anneaux pour faire fonctionner la porte, tandis que Carter et O'Neill étaient dans les jeep pour utiliser la puissance des moteurs. La porte se mit en route et le bruit alerta les gardes.

Jack et Sam avaient zaté un garde qui arrivait déjà et le bruit du vortex empêcha SG-1 d'entendre la déflagration. Jack et Sam tentaient de se rapprocher de la porte sans se faire voir.

Un second garde arriva et menaça SG-1 avec son arme lorsqu'un troisième le rejoignit. O'Neill tira un coup de Zat en direction du dernier arrivé. Le second se mit à couvert mais n'échappa pas au tir du colonel et s'écroula, il se releva cependant quelques secondes plus tard.

Alors que les deux gardes se mirent à tirer sur l'équipe, O'Neill ordonna à ses hommes de passer la porte des étoiles. Il tira ensuite sur les gardes pour préparer sa fuite.

Le jeune Jack tira à son tour sur un des gardes, pendant que son homologue plus âgé avait le dos tourné. Sam avait assommé l'autre d'un coup de crosse dans la nuque.

Sam et Jack se jetèrent dans le vortex avant qu'il ne se referme. Sam avait eu le temps de lancer leur code d'identification pour le SGC, en courant vers la porte.


	6. Retour à la maison

**5ème partie : retour à la maison**

**Chapitre 1**

Le briefing mensuel de Daniel se terminait tout juste lorsque la porte des étoiles se mit en route. Le sergent Harriman reprit son poste en salle de contrôle et annonça au micro : _"Activation extérieure non autorisée !"_

Le général Hammond descendit le rejoindre et lui demanda s'il avait reçu un code.

Harriman ouvrait de grands yeux et le général du poser la question une seconde fois.

_-"C'est le code d'identification de SG-1 monsieur. Le dernier code !"_ s'exclama le sergent.

_-"Ouvrez l'iris et appelez des renforts en salle d'embarquement, on ne sait jamais !"_ Le général se retourna pour s'y rendre lui-même et croisa le regard de Jacob.

Daniel et Teal'c aussi avaient été témoins de la scène et accompagnèrent les deux généraux devant la porte.

L'iris s'ouvrit et le vortex semblait différent. Deux corps furent propulsés hors du passage qui se referma instantanément.

Un jeune homme et une jeune femme se trouvaient au pied de la passerelle, évanouis.

Jacob se jeta sur sa fille, la reconnaissant :_ "C'est elle, c'est Sam !"_

Le général Hammond cria pour demander une équipe médicale alors que le jeune Jack ouvrait les yeux, tout en gémissant.

_-"Mon... général... doucement ! J'ai mal à la tête !"_ grogna Jack en reconnaissant la voix puissante de son supérieur. Celui-ci sourit, heureux de retrouver son bras droit.

Il s'agenouilla devant lui et l'aida à s'asseoir.

Janet arriva aussi vite que possible mais Jack découvrit qu'elle était enceinte de quelques mois, ce qui réduisait sa mobilité.

_-"Sam ! Colonel !"_ s'écria la jeune femme. Elle s'accroupit auprès de Sam, toujours inconsciente. En entendant la voix de son amie, Sam gémit en portant une main sur sa tête.

Elle sentit alors des mains puissantes la serrer fort. Elle reconnut la voix de son père quand il lui parla : _"Sammy chérie, je me suis fait tellement de soucis !"_

_-"Papa ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Oui mon ange, c'est bien moi. Je te laisse avec le docteur et ensuite, on se retrouvera, d'accord ?"_

Jacob déposa sa fille sur un brancard, tandis que Jack montait sur un autre. Janet demanda à les examiner à l'infirmerie immédiatement.

Ils avaient toujours une apparence adolescente mais leurs traits commençaient à changer.

Janet les examina alors que Sam avait de nouveau sombré dans l'inconscience. Ses bilans étaient bons, Janet la laissa se reposer. Jack aussi semblait aller bien.

Janet l'observait couver Sam du regard. Elle sourit de le voir aussi mignon et attentionné.

Il s'était levé de son lit et caressait les cheveux de Sam. Jacob et le général Hammond étaient arrivés et avaient observé la même scène, en souriant.

La nouvelle du retour des deux membres disparus de SG-1 fit rapidement le tour de la base et presque tout le personnel se massait à l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour les voir. Janet avait renvoyé tout le monde à ses occupations, ses patients avaient besoin de calme.

Lorsque Sam reprit connaissance, Janet l'autorisa à rejoindre SG-1 en salle de briefing.

Jack l'y attendait déjà. Il se leva à son entrée et tira sa chaise pour qu'elle s'installe.

Hammond quitta son bureau et démarra le briefing.

_-"Vous avez disparu depuis presque un an. Nous avons retrouvé votre trace grâce à la lettre reçue par le Dr Jackson. Nous savons que vous êtes allés au lycée mais nous n'en savons pas plus"_ annonça le général.

_-"Nous savons aussi que vous êtes venus dans le Colorado pour le recrutement de l'armée de l'air..."_ dit Jacob, en souriant à sa fille.

Sam se leva et enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son père.

_-"Tu t'en es souvenu ?"_

_-"Oui Sammy, quand j'ai vu la photo... je me suis rappelé avoir croisé une jeune fille extraordinaire"_ dit Jacob en embrassant la joue de sa fille. Sam retourna à sa place, sous l'œil attendri de son général.

Sam entama donc le récit de l'année qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle passa sous silence leur relation amoureuse, mais elle expliqua avec le plus de détail possible ses découvertes sur le miroir. Daniel et Teal'c avaient posé beaucoup de questions et Sam essaya d'y répondre du mieux qu'elle put.

**Chapitre 2**

Voyant la fatigue sur les visages de ses hommes, le général Hammond les mit au repos.

_-"Bon, les enfants, repos ce week-end, ça vous laisse trois jours de libres. On se revoit lundi, en espérant que d'ici là, vous aurez retrouvé vos formes adultes..."_

Sam décida d'aller s'allonger dans ses quartiers. Jack lui dit qu'il passerait la chercher pour aller au mess.

Elle lui sourit et Teal'c l'escorta jusqu'à sa chambre. Daniel voulait parler avec Jack mais celui-ci se glissa dans le bureau du général et ferma la porte. L'archéologue voulut attendre son ami mais Jacob l'invita à l'accompagner au mess.

_-"Je pense que ces deux-là en ont pour un moment..."_ dit le père de Sam en souriant.

Daniel accepta et ils se mirent en route.

Jack frappa à la porte d'Hammond.

_-"Mon général, je peux vous parler un instant ?"_

_-"Bien sûr Jack, asseyez-vous. Que puis-je pour vous ?"_

_-"Mon général, je souhaite prendre ma retraite"_ annonça Jack.

_-"Cette mission a été si éprouvante colonel ?"_ demanda le général, assez surpris.

_-"Non mon général mais j'ai pris conscience que je ne veux plus passer à côté de ma vie. Je veux bien rester au SGC mais en tant que civil, conseiller militaire ou ce que vous voudrez..."_

_-"Colonel, si c'est pour entretenir une relation avec le major Carter, je vous annonce que vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre votre retraite !"_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Quand je vous ai déclaré disparus en mission, le major et vous, j'ai aussi demandé au Président de faire quelque chose. Je croyais vous avoir perdu tous les deux et je savais aussi que vous n'aviez jamais manqué à votre devoir. Vous méritez d'être ensemble, donc nous avons aboli la loi de non-fraternisation au SGC, au cas où vous nous reviendriez"_ annonça fièrement le général.

Jack ne savait quoi dire, sinon_ "Merci mon général."_

_-"Restez encore un instant, j'ai un coup de fil à passer et ça vous concerne"_ dit Hammond en souriant.

Il décrocha sa ligne classique et composa le zéro pour obtenir une ligne extérieure.

_-"Allô, bonjour c'est Georges, j'ai une personne à te passer..."_ dit Hammond en passant le combiné à Jack.

_-"Allô ?"_ fit timidement Jack.

_-"Jack ? Mon garçon, C'est bien toi ?"_ demanda Joan O'Neill, en se mettant à pleurer.

_-"Maman ? Comment vas-tu ?"_ demanda Jack, comme s'il l'avait quittée la veille.

Il discuta quelques minutes avec sa mère, puis avec son père. Hammond leur avait annoncé la disparition de leur fils plusieurs mois auparavant. Le couple O'Neill était ravi d'entendre leur fils à nouveau.

Jack était passé chercher Sam dans ses quartiers et ils avaient rejoint Jacob et le reste de SG-1 au mess.

Presque personne ne les avait reconnus dans les couloirs, car ils avaient toujours leurs airs d'adolescents. Une fois à table avec leurs amis, tous les officiers les observaient. Le colonel Reynolds qui connaissait bien Jack l'avait reconnu dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans le réfectoire. Il s'approcha d'eux et Jack se leva. Reynolds le prit dans ses bras et lui dit qu'il était content de le voir sain et sauf. Il se tourna ensuite vers Sam et lui sourit. Il fut plus sobre avec elle mais tout aussi chaleureux.

Il les laissa tranquilles et Teal'c leur annonça que Reynolds avait participé activement aux recherches et qu'il avait été d'un grand soutien pour Daniel.

Jacob devait quitter la Terre le soir même et Sam l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Jacob serra fort sa fille dans ses bras.

_-"Tu m'as tellement manqué mon enfant ! Pense à appeler ton frère, je l'ai prévenu de ton retour mais il sera heureux de t'entendre."_

Sam versa quelques larmes en voyant son père franchir la porte.

Janet voulait garder Sam et Jack en observation pour la nuit. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne retrouvaient pas leur aspect habituel.

Les examens sanguins ne montraient rien de spécial, mais elle voulait garder un œil sur eux.

Sam revint à l'infirmerie, car elle était fatiguée. Elle sourit en voyant son amie préparer son lit, dans une chambre à part.

_-"Janet, tu devrais me laisser faire. Tu ne devrais pas rester si longtemps debout"_ dit doucement Sam.

_-"Sam, j'entame le second trimestre tu sais, je suis parfaitement capable de faire mon travail encore quelque temps"_ dit Janet en lui souriant.

_-"J'imagine que le rendez-vous s'est bien passé ? J'ai raté toute la suite de ton histoire avec Daniel, on a du temps à rattraper"_ dit Sam en riant.

Janet l'installa dans le lit d'hôpital et lui fit le récit de sa romance avec Daniel.

Jack passait dans le couloir, à la recherche de Sam et écouta les jeunes femmes parler pendant quelques minutes.

_-"Et toi Sam ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le colonel ?"_ demanda malicieusement Janet.

_-"Janet, je ne peux pas en parler ici. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que l'aime bien plus qu'avant et je ne sais pas comment vivre sans lui..."_ Sam essuya une petite larme sur sa joue.

Janet prit son amie dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue et la laissa tranquille. Janet promit de revenir la voir dans la soirée.

Jack avait regagné rapidement sa chambre et Janet vint prendre de ses nouvelles.

**Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain matin, SG-1 et Janet se rendirent au mess pour le petit déjeuner.

Sam et Jack avaient l'air plus âgés mais ils n'avaient pas encore repris leurs traits habituels. Daniel leur donnait des nouvelles de toutes les personnes qu'ils connaissaient. Ils avaient un an à rattraper.

Jack leur proposa de venir chez lui le soir même pour parler de tout ça, au calme, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

_-"Enfin, si j'ai toujours un chez moi..."_ dit Jack, sachant parfaitement que Daniel avait fait le nécessaire.

Tout le monde rit et accepta l'invitation. Cassandra aussi serait de la partie.

Daniel raccompagna d'abord Sam chez elle. Avec Teal'c, ils avaient ramené les voitures des deux militaires chez eux, après leur disparition.

Une fois devant chez Sam, Daniel dit à la jeune femme :_ "Sam, je te rapporterai tes plantes ce week-end si tu veux bien"_ dit Daniel à son amie.

_-"Tu en as pris soin tout ce temps ?"_

_-"Oui bien entendu, je n'allais pas les laisser mourir."_

Sam lui sourit et Daniel lui remit les clefs de chez elle.

-"Je me suis occupé de votre courrier et le général Hammond s'est occupé des traites de vos maisons. Je ne voulais pas les mettre en vente, donc il a mis vos salaires sur un compte rémunéré et s'est servi de l'argent pour les factures et l'entretien. Pareil pour vos voitures, je me suis occupé des assurances."

_-"Merci Daniel"_ dit Jack._ "Tu es un véritable ami."_

Daniel sorti pour aider Sam à descendre et porta ses affaires jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

_-"Merci Daniel"_ dit Sam en le prenant dans ses bras.

_-"Sam, tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Désolé pour quoi ? Si tu as cassé quelque chose dans la maison, je m'en fiche tu sais. Tu t'es si bien occupé de mes affaires, je ne t'en voudrai pas."_

_-"Non Sam, je suis désolé pour notre dispute, sur P5R-962. Je n'ai pas cessé d'y penser depuis que Jack et toi avez disparu."_

_-"Daniel, c'est oublié ! Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et j'ai ma part de responsabilité, donc n'en parlons plus"_ dit Sam à son ami.

Elle déverrouilla sa porte et fit signe à ses amis dans la voiture de Daniel, qui prit ensuite la direction de la maison de Jack.

Jack tourna un moment en rond chez lui, après avoir rangé ses affaires. Il était un peu perdu dans sa propre maison et Sam lui manquait.

Il décida de faire le tour de son garage, à la recherche d'un carton précis. Il déplaçait des boîtes et avait allumé sa petite radio, sur une station qui diffusait de la musique des années 60. Il chantait sur certains morceaux en souriant.

Il trouva son bonheur après une bonne heure de recherches.

Il ouvrit un premier carton et le mit rapidement de côté. Il venait de trouver les livres de Sam et ses affaires scolaires. Il les lui rendrait d'autant que tout était en parfait état.

Un second carton l'intéressait bien plus. Il y trouva les robes de bal de Sam, ses vêtements et leur album souvenir. Ils avaient pris beaucoup de photos, conservé leurs tickets de cinéma et tous les souvenirs des sorties qu'ils avaient faits ensemble.

Il le mit de côté et demanderait à Sam si elle voulait le montrer à leurs amis.

On sonna à la porte, il porta donc ce carton devant la porte de séparation entre la maison et le garage, puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Jack, avec l'apparence d'un jeune homme même pas trentenaire, ouvrit la porte.

Sa mère se jeta à son cou et pleura de joie.

_-"Maman, ne pleure pas, je vais bien..."_ dit-il à sa mère, sentant sa gorge se serrer.

Joan libéra son fils et resta un moment sans voix. Colin le serra également dans ses bras, trouvant son fils bien rajeuni.

_-"Jack, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as fait un lifting ou quoi ?"_ demanda son père.

_-"Non, ça va passer. Papa, Maman, je ne peux pas en dire plus mais je vais retrouver mon apparence normale dans peu de temps. Je suis content de vous voir"_ dit Jack en laissant entrer ses parents.

Jack rangea ses affaires de mission dans un coin du salon, pour laisser de la place à ses parents.

_-"On ne dérange pas trop j'espère ?"_ demanda son père, le voyant faire.

_-"Non, je suis rentré il y a peu de temps. Le médecin m'a gardé en observation la nuit dernière."_

Le téléphone sonna mais Jack laissa le répondeur se mettre en route, puisqu'il préparait des cafés pour ses parents et lui.

La voix de Daniel résonna dans la maison : _"Salut Jack. J'ai oublié de te demander ce qu'on apportait ce soir, ton frigo est vide. Fais-moi signe dans la journée. Bye."_

_-"Tu reçois ce soir mon chéri ?"_ demanda Joan.

_-"Oui, on fête mon retour. Je pourrais vous présenter mes amis comme ça"_ dit Jack, content d'avoir ses parents chez lui.

_-"On ne voudrait pas te déranger tu sais"_ lui dit son père.

_-"Non au contraire, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de vous les présenter, c'est l'occasion rêvée. Mais je dois faire des courses..."_

Colin et Joan attendirent que Jack prenne une douche et se change, avant de l'accompagner au supermarché.

Pendant qu'il s'habillait, Jack appela Daniel pour lui dire de prendre une entrée mais de compter deux couverts de plus. Il laissa la surprise quant à l'identité des invités.

**Chapitre 4**

Pendant que Jack faisait ses courses, Sam lisait son courrier devant une tasse de café.

Pas besoin de faire son ménage, Daniel avait veillé à garder sa maison propre. Le gros du courrier étaient des factures, réglées par Daniel.

Son frère et sa famille lui avaient envoyé des cartes postales de leurs vacances, une carte d'anniversaire et une carte de vœux pour le nouvel an. Elle décida de leur passer un petit coup de fil.

Ils n'étaient pas à leur domicile, alors elle laissa un message sur le répondeur : "Salut tout le monde, c'est Sam. Je suis rentrée chez moi et j'ai trouvé vos cartes. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. Vous m'avez manqué, je vous embrasse fort." Sam était déprimée.

Sentant la fatigue reprendre le dessus, elle décida de monter dans sa chambre et s'allonger un peu. Elle se réveilla de meilleure humeur et en meilleure forme deux bonnes heures plus tard.

Elle se doucha et s'habilla avec une robe d'été qui était dans sa penderie. Elle l'avait acheté un an plus tôt et n'avait pas eu la chance de la porter. Elle mit ensuite le bracelet que Jack lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, accrocha le pendentif de Joan sur une chaîne et mit sa broche dans son sac, pour la mettre sur un gilet qu'elle allait emporter pour le soir, au cas où ils dîneraient sur la terrasse. Elle se maquilla légèrement, histoire de se vieillir un peu mais elle ressemblait toujours à une étudiante de fac.

Sam se décida à sortir faire quelques courses pour le repas du soir et d'ensuite aller chez Jack. Elle pourrait l'aider à tout préparer et faire son gâteau chez lui. Il lui manquait et elle doutait qu'il la mette à la porte.

Elle récupéra ses clefs de voiture et se rendit à la supérette proche de chez elle, ne voulant pas aller au centre commercial, bondé le vendredi après-midi. Elle fit rapidement ses courses et se rendit chez Jack.

Elle se gara devant la maison de son supérieur, sorti ses courses de son coffre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit. Il était forcément là, puisque sa voiture était garée dans l'allée. N'obtenant pas de réponse malgré ses coups répétés, elle fit le tour de la maison. Elle le trouva assis sur sa terrasse, en compagnie de ses parents.

Sam blêmit car elle s'attendait pas à les voir. Jack ne l'avait pas vu arriver car il lui tournait le dos.

_-"Jack, il y a une jeune femme derrière toi..."_ dit Colin, ayant l'impression de la connaitre.

Jack se retourna et sauta sur ses pieds.

_-"Salut ! Laisse-moi te débarrasser"_ dit Jack en prenant ses sacs de courses.

_-"Excuse-moi de venir sans prévenir, j'aurai dû appeler. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais du monde. Tu veux que je revienne plus tard ?"_ demanda Sam, se tenant les mains pour les empêcher de trembler.

_-"Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es toujours la bienvenue"_ dit doucement Jack, avant de reprendre à voix haute_ "Laisse-moi te présenter à mes parents."_

Joan et Colin s'étaient levés pour saluer la jeune femme.

_-"Papa, maman voici le major Carter. On travaille ensemble à Cheyenne Mountain"_ dit Jack _"Et voici mes parents Colin et Joan O'Neill."_

Sam se pencha pour leur serrer la main en disant "Enchantée, monsieur et madame O'Neill."

_-"Oh non, appelez-nous par nos prénoms très chère"_ dit Joan, toujours aussi chaleureuse_. "Mais j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre... Carter c'est ça ?"_

_-"Oui maman, c'est la fille de Jacob Carter"_ dit Jack pour limiter la casse.

Sam baissa la tête puis s'adressa à Jack : _"Jack, j'ai acheté de quoi faire un gâteau pour ce soir, je peux utiliser ta cuisine ?"_

_-"Bien sûr. Viens, on va déposer tout ça et tu feras comme chez toi"_ lui répondit Jack. Il passa une main dans son dos pour la guider vers la maison.

Joan et Colin se regardèrent.

_-"Colin, elle ne te fait pas penser à quelqu'un ?"_ demanda Joan.

_-"Si, mais je ne suis qu'à moitié surpris par son choix..."_

_-"Que veux-tu dire ?"_

_-"Sarah était si différente de Samantha... Il l'a tellement aimé qu'il choisit aujourd'hui une femme qui lui ressemble traits pour traits..."_ expliqua Colin.

_-"Aux dernières nouvelles, ils ne peuvent pas avoir de relations... sinon c'est la cour martiale mais tu as raison, cette jeune femme ressemble tant à Samantha que c'est troublant !"_

Dans la cuisine, Jack rangea les courses de Sam avec les siennes.

_-"Jack, je suis désolée d'être arrivée sans prévenir"_ s'excusa encore Sam.

_-"Sam, tu es la bienvenue ici. Et tu sais, ils me sont tombés dessus il y a quelques heures de ça... Moi non plus je n'étais pas prêt pour cette rencontre..."_ dit Jack.

Sam se blottit dans les bras de Jack. Elle en avait envie depuis la veille mais n'avait pas pu se retrouver seule avec lui.

_-"Reste avec moi ce soir, je voudrais te montrer quelque chose mais juste nous deux."_

_-"Jack, je voudrais rester avec toi toute la vie mais ce n'est plus possible..."_

_-"Je dois te dire qu'Hammond a fait abolir la loi au sein de la base, en notre honneur... Quand il nous a déclarés disparus en mission, il s'est arrangé avec le Président !"_

_-"C'est formidable Jack ! Je suis tellement heureuse !"_

_-"Bon par contre, je ne vais pas laisser mes parents seuls trop longtemps donc fais comme chez toi et quand tu auras fini, rejoins-nous dehors"_ dit Jack, en embrassant le bout du nez de Sam.

La jeune femme traîna au maximum dans la préparation du gâteau. Elle décida de faire une salade de fruits mais fut obligée de rejoindre la famille O'Neill dehors quand elle eut fini.

Joan donnait des nouvelles de ses connaissances à Jack lorsque Sam apparut sur le seuil.

Jack tira une chaise près de lui, autour de la table de jardin, pour l'inviter à se joindre à eux.

_-"Jack, je me suis permise de me servir un soda que tu avais mis au frais. Ceux que j'ai achetés sont encore tièdes"_ dit doucement Sam.

_-"Et tu as bien fait !"_ dit Jack en lui souriant.

_-"Tu te souviens de Robert et Sandy Parker, Jack ?"_ demanda Colin.

_-"Oui très bien, j'étais témoin à leur mariage"_ répondit Jack. Sam avait tourné la tête vers Jack, qui essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était.

_-"Ils déménagent à Washington, nouvelle affectation pour Bob"_ expliqua Colin.

_-"Et ils vont changer les enfants d'école et tout ?"_

_-"Tu sais, ils sont grands maintenant, ils vont s'adapter"_ dit Joan.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que Jack ne mette le barbecue en route, avant l'arrivée de ses amis.

**Chapitre 5**

Daniel, Janet, Cassandra et Teal'c arrivèrent les bras chargés de provisions.

_-"Vous avez invité toute la base à dîner ce soir les gars ?"_ les apostropha Jack, en les voyant arriver par le jardin.

_-"Ahaha, très drôle Jack !"_ lança Cassandra_ "On ne savait pas si tu avais fait des courses alors on a prévu large."_

Sam sortit sur la terrasse au même moment et Cassandra lança son saladier au visage de Jack pour se jeter au cou de Sam.

_-"Je suis tellement heureuse !"_ pleura la jeune fille dans les bras de son amie.

_-"Moi aussi Cassie !_" répondit Sam.

_-"Hum, au fait les amis, je voudrais vous présenter mes parents"_ dit Jack avant que Cassandra n'en dise trop.

Cassandra sorti des bras de Sam et serra la main des O'Neill.

_-"Papa, maman vous connaissez Carter depuis peu donc voici Cassandra et sa mère, le Dr Janet Fraisier, ensuite le Dr Daniel Jackson et pour finir... Murray"_ énuméra Jack.

_-"Alors, vous travaillez tous ensemble ?"_ demanda Joan.

_-"Sauf Cassandra, qui est étudiante"_ corrigea Janet avec un sourire.

-_"Et vous êtes tous militaires ?"_ interrogea Colin, surpris par la coupe de cheveux de Daniel.

_-"Non papa, seuls Carter, Fraiser et moi sommes militaires"_ dit Jack en utilisant exprès les noms de famille des jeunes femmes.

Jack proposa des boissons à tous ses invités et se chargea du service. Puisque la braise était bien partie, Teal'c se mit à faire griller la viande que Jack avait préparé.

Au début, tout le monde était un peu gêné car chacun cherchait un sujet de conversation approprié. Joan brisa la glace en demandant leurs spécialités aux personnes présentes.

Pour rire, Jack commença en se présentant : _"Ma seule spécialité c'est mon grade de colonel et mes blagues..."_ Tout le monde sourit de l'entendre détendre l'atmosphère.

Janet expliqua qu'elle était docteur en médecine. Joan et Colin avaient l'air impressionnés.

Daniel raconta qu'il était linguiste, ce qui était plus facile à expliquer que l'archéologie, dans une base qui s'occupait officiellement de radars.

_-"Linguiste ?"_ demanda Colin.

_-"Oui, je sers d'interprète pour nos communications avec les autres pays partenaires"_ expliqua Daniel.

Jack prit la parole pour Teal'c :_ "Murray est spécialiste en combat, il est instructeur pour les entraînements."_ Teal'c hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien.

_-"Et vous major ?"_ demanda Colin.

_-"Je suis astrophysicienne"_ dit Sam.

_-"Donc c'est votre truc à vous les radars et tout ?"_ demanda Joan.

_-"Oui, on va dire ça"_ dit Sam en lui souriant. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et Joan remarqua son bracelet. Elle ne dit rien mais regarda son fils, qui n'avait rien vu de la petite scène.

A la fin du repas, tout le monde aida à débarrasser la table et Jack proposa des cafés. Joan essaya de croiser Sam, pour vérifier quelque chose. Sam remplissait le lave-vaisselle et la mère de Jack profita de ce moment pour lui tenir compagnie.

_-"Vous avez bien mangé Joan ?"_ demanda Sam, se baissant pour mettre une assiette dans le panier.

Joan reconnut son pendentif au cou de la jeune femme. Elle quitta la cuisine sans lui répondre, alors que Jack arrivait.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?"_ demanda-t-il.

_-"Je ne sais pas. Je lui ai demandé si elle avait bien mangé et elle est partie..."_

Jack suivi sa mère, qui s'était isolée dans la salle de bain.

_-"Maman, ça va ?"_ demanda Jack en frappa à la porte.

Joan ne répondit pas mais ouvrit la porte pour faire face à son fils.

Sam suivait la scène de loin, inquiète pour la santé de Joan.

_-"Jack, je sais que tu as été anéanti après le départ de Sam. Tu as tiré un trait sur elle en détruisant toutes ses affaires et je le comprends"_ commença Joan, ne sachant pas que son fils avait en réalité caché les affaires de Sam._ "Mais Jack, choisir une femme aujourd'hui qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et lui offrir les cadeaux que nous lui avions faits, c'est malsain !"_

_-"Maman, ne te fais pas de soucis pour nous. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois..."_ soupira Jack, voulant lui avouer la vérité mais ne pouvant pas le faire.

_-"De plus, mon ange, cette fille a à peine vingt ans... Tu es un peu vieux pour elle, tu ne crois pas ?"_ demanda Joan à son fils, en lui souriant.

Sam quitta sa cachette, le cœur lourd de savoir que Jack avait jeté ses affaires. Elle attrapa son gilet mais n'y accrocha pas sa broche et sortit rejoindre les autres sur la terrasse.

Après le café, Joan et Colin quittèrent les lieux pour aller dans leur chambre d'hôtel. Ils avaient refusé de rester dormir chez Jack, pour le laisser profiter de ses amis et ne pas être dans ses pattes.

Après le départ des O'Neill, Jack proposa à ses amis de rentrer se mettre au chaud au salon.

Daniel prit la parole :_ "Bon, vous voulez parler plus en détail de ce qui s'est passé pendant que vous étiez partis ou pas ?"_

_-"Si tout le monde promet que ça restera entre nous, moi je suis d'accord"_ dit Jack.

Sam hocha la tête avant d'ajouter : _"Le général Hammond nous a peut-être autorisé à être ensemble mais ce qui suit concerne notre vie privée."_

Alors, Jack et Sam racontèrent l'année écoulée, les sorties faites entre amis, les cours, les bals, etc. Ils gardèrent pour eux l'incident avec Bobby et leur première fois.

_-"C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu emporter les robes Sam, j'ai vu les photos, tu étais superbe"_ dit Cassandra. Sam soupira en la regardant.

_-"Cassie, je peux arranger ça"_ dit Jack en se levant.

Il revint peu après avec deux housses fermées. Il les tendit à Sam.

_-"NON ?"_ demanda Sam, surprise.

_-"Et si, j'avais tout caché... et j'ai tout retrouvé, grâce à Daniel qui a laissé ma maison intacte"_ dit Jack.

Sam ouvrit la première housse et sorti sa robe bleue du bal de l'hiver.

_-"C'est comme si c'était hier, je te revois dedans..."_ dit Jack, les yeux brillants.

_-"Jack, c'était il y a moins d'un an, c'est normal que ça te paraisse proche"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Daniel, pour Jack c'est à la fois proche et lointain, il a les deux souvenirs..."_ dit Sam.

_-"D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait ensuite Jack ?"_

_-"Comment ça ?"_

_-"Tu as vécu une seconde fois ta vie ?"_ demanda Daniel.

_-"Pas vraiment. Une fois parti de Washington à travers la porte, je me suis retrouvé là, dans ma voiture et c'est comme si j'avais développé une seconde conscience, une qui ne se souvenait pas de Sam. J'ai mis celle-ci en avant, pour ne pas changer mon destin. Comme j'avais préparé mes parents au départ de Sam, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne parle plus jamais d'elle. J'avais soigneusement emballé ses affaires. Je m'étais interdit d'y toucher avant de la retrouver. Même Sarah n'a jamais su ce que contenaient ces cartons. Je ne les ai ouverts que ce matin, en rentrant"_ expliqua Jack.

**Chapitre 6**

Jack et Sam se retrouvèrent vite seuls, tous les deux. Tout le monde était content de les revoir mais Janet avait senti qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver.

_-"C'est comme si je n'arrivais à me recaler dans ma vie"_ lui dit Sam, s'installant dans le canapé, après le départ de leurs amis.

_-"J'ai aussi cette impression, comme une certaine nostalgie..."_ dit Jack en prenant place près d'elle.

_-"Oui c'est ça... J'espère que ça va passer car ça m'inquiète"_ dit Sam.

Jack se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser et déclara ensuite _"Je pense qu'on va devoir mixer nos deux vies : vivre et travailler ensemble..."_

_-"J'aime cette idée"_ dit Sam, en se collant à lui. Elle l'embrassa en lui caressant la nuque.

Jack se glissa entre les jambes de Sam et se coucha sur elle. Il caressa les jambes de Sam, remontant vers ses cuisses. Elle commençait à gémir et sa bouche cherchait avidement celle de Jack.

_-"Je me sens déjà plus en phase avec le 21ème siècle, pas toi ?"_ demanda Jack, enlevant le gilet que Sam portait. Elle rit tout en l'aidant.

_-"C'est ce qui nous manquait en fait dans cette vie..."_

_-"Comment ça ?"_ demanda Jack, s'arrêtant.

_-"Je ne t'expliques que si tu continues tes baisers, Jack..."_ Il s'exécuta donc et embrassa la gorge de Sam, lui laissant l'usage de sa bouche pour parler. _"Donc, ça fait des années que nous nous aimons, sans pouvoir être ensemble. Je pense que ça a créé une tension sexuelle entre nous... Il faut absolument nous soulager de cette pression !"_

_-"Je suis bien d'accord avec toi !"_ dit Jack, en saisissant le visage de Sam, pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Leurs langues se mélangèrent et leur respiration se fit plus rapide.

Sam tira sur le t-shirt de Jack et lui enleva. Elle caressa son torse musclé.

_-"Vraiment, le football américain, ça forme des athlètes..."_ dit-elle, en se passant ensuite la langue sur les lèvres.

_-"Tu sais que les pompom girls, c'est pas mal non plus..."_ dit Jack, en enlevant la robe de sa compagne. Elle se retrouva donc vêtue de ses sous-vêtements noirs en dentelle. Sam se rallongea sur le canapé, laissant Jack, toujours entre ses jambes, admirer son corps parfait. Il caressa ses lèvres avec une main et descendit le long de sa gorge, passa entre ses seins et s'attarda sur son ventre. Il déposa de nombreux baisers sur le corps brûlant de sa partenaire. Celle-ci gémissait et caressait le dos de Jack, qui frémissait. Il remonta vers sa bouche, Jack s'allongea sur Sam et ils échangèrent le plus adulte des baisers. Elle sentait le désir de Jack pour elle et il était posé à un endroit stratégique. Ils remuaient leurs bassins de concert et l'envie de l'autre monta encore d'un cran. Sam sentait le désir lui brûler les veines.

Jack passa ensuite ses mains dans le dos de Sam, il la souleva pour la plaquer contre lui et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il déposa délicatement son amie sur son lit et ils se retrouvèrent vite nus tous les deux.

_-"Ca va ?_" demanda Jack entre deux baisers.

_-"Je n'ai absolument pas peur, je me sens redevenir adulte. Je suis la femme que tu as rencontrée il y a quelques années au SGC et qui brûle de désir pour toi ! Fais-moi l'amour Jack !"_ En entendant ces mots, Jack explora l'intimité de la jeune femme et lui montra ce dont il était capable dans son corps d'homme. Ils consacrèrent une partie de la nuit à s'aimer.

Le lendemain matin, samedi, Jack se réveilla en premier et se leva, pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Dans les années 60, c'était Sam qui se levait toujours avant lui mais l'entrainement militaire de Jack avait de toute évidence changé la donne.

Lorsque Sam émergea une demi-heure plus tard, elle enfila un des t-shirts du SGC de Jack dans sa corbeille à linge et descendit le rejoindre dans la cuisine.

_-"Salut ma douce"_ dit-il en la voyant arriver.

_-"Salut mon cœur !"_ répondit-elle, en lui caressant les cheveux et remarqua :_ "Ils sont poivre et sel ce matin."_

_-"Ah, je n'ai pas fait attention... Mais tu m'aimes toujours ?"_

Sam s'installa sur les genoux de Jack, encercla son cou avec ses bras et dit_ "Oui, je t'aime même un peu plus, si c'est possible.. Tu es très sexy comme ça !"_

Jack caressa les jambes nues de Sam et remonta vers le t-shirt.

_-"Mais major Carter, vous êtes nue sous ce t-shirt de l'armée... Ce n'est pas très protocolaire..."_

_-"Sans parler du fait que j'ai passé la nuit avec mon supérieur hiérarchique, mon colonel..."_ gloussa Sam. Jack sentait son membre se dresser à l'évocation de leurs ébats.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et Sam se leva pour quitter la pièce.

_-"Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer si vite, je me débarrasse des intrus et je m'occupe de ton cas..."_ dit Jack avant de l'embrasser.

_-"Rejoins-moi sous la couette alors..."_ dit Sam en jetant son t-shirt sur Jack.

Jack grogna, ouvrit la porte avec le t-shirt de Sam en mains et trouva le général Hammond sur le pas de sa porte.

_-"Bonjour mon général, que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?"_ demanda Jack, en cachant le t-shirt de Sam dans son dos.

_-"Colonel, j'ai besoin de vous ce soir au SGC avec le major Carter. Les tenues officielles sont de rigueur, nous recevons de la visite..."_

_-"Et vous avez fait tout ce chemin juste pour le plaisir de me voir ?"_

_-"Tout à fait, je voulais voir votre apparence du jour. Bon, je vous laisse j'ai encore des choses à organiser mais prévenez le major pour moi."_

_-"Je n'y manquerai pas, je vais l'appeler pour la prévenir."_

_-"Colonel, je sais qu'elle est là, pas besoin de vous cacher..."_ dit Hammond en quittant le domicile du colonel avec un sourire.

Jack referma sa porte à clef, se déshabilla rapidement et se jeta sur sa compagne.

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la matinée au lit, les deux amoureux se décidèrent à se lever, se doucher (ensemble) et s'habiller.

Les parents de Jack passèrent un coup de fil pour savoir si Jack était libre pour le déjeuner.

Sam décida de rentrer chez elle pour les laisser en famille, malgré les supplications de Jack pour qu'elle reste.

_-"Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas seul avec eux..."_

_-"Jack, ce sont tes parents, passe du temps avec eux, ça leur fera plaisir. Et puis de toute façon, on se voit ce soir !"_ dit Sam en lui souriant.

Jack lui avait confié le carton contenant ses livres. Sam grimaça et Jack lui demanda la raison.

_-"Donc la proposition de venir vivre avec toi ne tient plus ?"_

_-"Mais si ma douce, je t'ai demandé cette nuit qu'on vive ensemble mais je pensais que tu voudrais jeter un oeil sur tes affaires... Viens t'installer ici quand tu veux !"_

_-"Alors, garde-le, ça me donnera une raison de venir vivre ici plus vite !"_

Sam quitta le domicile de Jack en fin de matinée.

Joan et Colin se présentèrent pour le déjeuner, les bras pleins de provisions.

_-"Mais pourquoi avez-vous fait des courses ? Mes amis ont laissé des tonnes de nourriture hier..."_

_-"D'ailleurs, il reste du gâteau du major Carter ?"_ demanda Colin avec gourmandise.

_-"Non désolé, on l'a fini ce matin..."_

_-"ON ?"_ demandèrent ses parents en chœur.

_-"Je ne suis plus un gamin, Carter a passé la nuit ici..."_

_-"Tu rentres à peine de mission et vous voilà déjà ensemble ?"_ demanda Joan avant de demander : _"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Est-ce que tu es sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance ?"_

_-"Maman, je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de te parler de ça. Passons à table, veux-tu ?"_ gronda Jack. La situation devenait pénible avec toutes les questions de sa mère sur Sam.

**Chapitre 7**

Jack avait expliqué à ses parents qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer la soirée ensemble car il avait déjà des obligations, Joan et Collin le quittèrent en fin d'après-midi. Ils devaient se revoir le lendemain pour le brunch, en centre-ville.

Jack prépara son uniforme de cérémonie, qu'il déposa sur son lit. Il prit sa douche et appela Sam chez elle, en se séchant. Elle répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

_-"Carter ?"_

_-"Salut, c'est Jack ! Tu veux que je passe te chercher pour aller au SGC ?"_

_-"Seulement si tu m'offres une orchidée..."_ dit Sam en souriant.

_-"Ne me lance pas ce genre de défi, je suis capable de tout ! Surtout pour te faire plaisir !"_

Sam éclata de rire et définit un horaire de rendez-vous.

Elle se prépara ensuite de son côté et fut prête dix minutes avant l'arrivée de Jack. Il avait fait un effort et était ponctuel.

Sam sortit de chez elle, verrouilla sa porte et descendit les quelques marches de son perron pour se retrouver face à Jack. Il avait les mains dans le dos et une fois proche de Sam, lui tendit une boîte avec une orchidée sauvage.

_-"Jack !"_ s'écria Sam, surprise._ "Comment as-tu fait ?"_

_-"J'ai un ami fleuriste... ça aide !"_

_-"Je disais ça pour rire tu sais, je ne peux pas porter une fleur avec mon uniforme..."_ dit Sam à regret.

_-"Je le sais bien"_ dit Jack, en embrassant Sam. Il lui ouvrit ensuite la porte pour qu'elle s'installe sur le siège passager et les conduit ensuite au SGC.

Il se gara après une dizaine de minutes de route, sur un emplacement libre, éloigné de l'entrée. Sam fronça les sourcils.

_-"Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'Hammond allait garder nos places de parking indéfiniment ? Il m'a promis de faire le nécessaire pour qu'on les retrouve !"_ dit Jack.

Sam laissa l'orchidée dans la voiture et pénétra avec Jack dans l'ascenseur conduisant aux niveaux inférieurs. Jack avait mis sa main dans le dos de Sam, et descendit discrètement vers ses reins.

_-"Jack, tu es intenable ! Tu sais qu'on est surveillé..."_

_-"Je ne fais rien de mal, je veille à ce que ma collègue ne perde pas l'équilibre dans l'ascenseur... Ces machines ne sont pas fiables !"_

Sam déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Jack.

_-"Alors ça, c'est pire que ce que j'ai fait moi !"_

Sam allait répondre quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta à un étage pour prendre des passagers.

Quelques officiers les saluèrent en entrant dans la cabine, et le couple se serra pour laisser entrer les nouveaux venus.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau -28, tout le monde quitta l'appareil et Hammond attendait devant.

_-"Mon général"_ saluèrent Jack et Sam, en même temps.

_-"Colonel, major"_ dit-il en hochant la têt_e "suivez-moi je vous prie."_

_-"Mon général, pas la peine de nous escorter, on se rappelle du chemin"_ dit Jack, pour détendre leur supérieur, qui paraissait tendu.

_-"Toujours le mot pour rire colonel !"_ dit Hammond, en les guidant vers la salle d'embarquement, en évitant la salle de contrôle. Il savait que Sam aimait passer par là pour vérifier si tout fonctionnait bien et il ne voulait pas qu'elle puisse voir à travers la vitre de séparation.

Quand le général Hammond s'approcha de l'entrée de la salle, tous les militaires présents le saluèrent. Jack et Sam entendirent les chaussures claquer et quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle d'embarquement, ils la virent remplie d'officiers et décorée.

Le général Hammond monta sur la plateforme et se mit à parler dans le micro.

_-"De la part de Monsieur le Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, j'ai l'honneur de décerner une médaille au major Carter et au colonel O'Neill, pour le courage et la détermination dont ils ont fait preuve pour rentrer sains et saufs."_

Comme la salle accueillait des personnes n'ayant pas les autorisations nécessaires, le général ne rentra pas dans les détails de la mission.

Il décora l'uniforme de Jack puis celui de Sam. De là où ils étaient et avec la lumière, ils ne voyaient pas l'assistance mais la salle était bondée, ainsi que la salle de contrôle.

Tout le monde applaudit après la remise des médailles et les deux militaires saluèrent leur supérieur, avant de descendre de la passerelle, rejoindre leurs amis. Tout le monde voulait les féliciter. Sam serra quelques mains et se retrouva dans les bras d'un homme, qui n'était pas Jack. Elle leva la tête pour protester mais reconnut son père.

_-"Félicitations Sammy ! Je suis fier de toi !"_ dit Jacob en la serrant dans ses bras.

_-"Merci papa !"_

Jacob laissa sa fille quitter ses bras quand Jack s'approcha d'eux pour saluer Jacob. Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main, puis furent rejoints par Joan et Colin.

_-"Papa, maman ?"_ demanda Jack, sans en croire ses yeux_ "Que faites-vous ici ?"_

_-"Georges nous a invités, on a dû signer tout un tas de papiers !"_ grogna Colin.

_-"Oui mais je suis contente, ça m'a permis de te voir en uniforme de cérémonie !"_ dit Joan.

Jacob prit Joan dans ses bras et serra la main de Colin. Il se tourna vers Sam et tendit la main.

_-"Colin, Joan, vous connaissez Sam ?"_ demanda Jacob.

Daniel arriva et sauva tout le monde :_ "Oui, on a tous dîné ensemble hier soir. Bonsoir Jacob."_

**Chapitre 8**

Hammond, Jacob, Colin et Joan se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, le regard rivé sur Sam et Jack. Ce dernier avait à nouveau passé son bras dans le dos de Sam et ils parlaient avec leurs amis, plus loin.

_-"Alors comme ça, ça y est, ils sont ensemble ?"_ demanda Jacob à son ami Georges.

_-"Oui, j'ai annoncé à Jack hier que j'avais fait abolir la loi ici, il a dû en profiter..."_ dit Hammond en souriant.

_-"Comment a-t-elle réagi quand Jack a disparu ?"_ demanda Joan.

Hammond et Jacob tournèrent la tête vers elle et la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

_-"Mais, ils ont disparu tous les deux. Jack ne t'en a pas parlé ?"_

_-"Non, je ne savais pas..."_ dit Joan.

_-"Jack a refusé de nous parler de sa mission ou encore de Carter..."_ dit Colin.

Hammond ne pouvait en dire plus, car il avait fait signer les accords de confidentialité aux parents de Jack mais ne leur avait pas parlé du programme, ni de la porte.

Il leur avait dit que le grand anneau dans la pièce était décoratif et croisait les doigts pour que personne ne l'active.

Teal'c, Daniel et Janet avaient félicité leurs amis pour leur récompense et ils parlaient tous ensemble quand un militaire s'approcha de Jack.

_-"Colonel Jack O'Neill ?"_ demanda-t-il.

_-"Et vous êtes, colonel ?"_

_-"Colonel Bobby Elcar, nous nous sommes croisés il y a quelques années"_ annonça l'homme.

En entendant son nom, Sam blêmit. Elle ne pensait jamais revoir Bobby Elcar un jour.

Janet remarqua son malaise, et attrapa le bras de son amie.

_-"Sam, ça va ?"_ demanda-t-elle doucement.

_-"Oui oui, je vais sortir un instant de la salle, il fait trop chaud ici."_ Et la jeune femme quitta la pièce.

Jack, qui était surpris par cette visite, ne remarqua pas le départ de Sam. Joan par contre avait vu la scène. Elle connaissait le passé de Jack et Bobby. Elle les surveilla du coin de l'œil.

_-"Bobby Elcar, je vois que l'école militaire t'a réussi..."_ dit Jack, entre ses dents.

_-"Jack, tu ne nous présente pas ?"_ demanda Daniel, intrigué aussi par le comportement de Sam qui cherchait à éviter le nouveau venu.

_-"Les amis, je vous présente Bobby Elcar. Il est de toute évidence colonel et nous nous sommes connus au lycée"_ dit Jack. Il se tourna pour prendre la main de Sam dans la sienne mais ne trouva pas sa compagne.

Janet lui fit un léger signe de tête pour lui montrer la direction prise par la jeune femme.

_-"Vous étiez amis ?"_ demanda Teal'c, sceptique.

_-"Pas vraiment, il a tenté de violer ma petite amie de l'époque"_ cracha Jack, profitant de l'absence de Sam pour enfoncer Bobby. Jacob avait surpris les paroles de Jack et se rapprocha du petit groupe.

_-"Jack, je suis vraiment désolé. Je me suis repenti et comme Sam n'a pas porté plainte, j'ai pu faire carrière dans l'armée. Elle a été tellement gentille mais je ne cesse de penser au mal que j'aurais pu lui faire et j'ai honte"_ dit Bobby.

_-"Tu peux !"_ hurla Jack, en quittant la salle à son tour, à la recherche de Sam.

Sam s'était passé un peu d'eau sur le visage et sortit des toilettes des femmes alors que Jack la cherchait.

_-"Sam, mon ange, ça va ?"_ demanda Jack, inquiet.

-_"Oui, je n'étais pas préparée à le revoir"_ répondit Sam, en se blottissant dans les bras de son colonel.

Joan avait suivi son fils, souhaitant avoir plus d'informations. Elle trouva le couple dans le couloir et écouta leur conversation.

_-"Tu sais Jack, j'ai encore honte de m'être laissée avoir par ce type... "_ dit Sam à Jack.

_-"Moi ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est le mal qu'il t'a fait."_

_-"Oui mais tu es arrivé à temps, tu m'as sauvé avec l'aide du sheriff. Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié pour ça d'ailleurs"_ lui dit Sam, des sanglots dans la voix.

_-"Sam, à chaque fois que tu me regardes, je suis remercié"_ et Jack l'embrassa sur le bout du nez. Joan venait de comprendre que Sam était la jeune fille qu'elle avait accueillie sous son toit, bien des années auparavant.

Jacob était arrivé entre-temps et assista à la scène. Il sourit de voir le couple enlacé mais comme ils étaient au SGC, Jacob toussa un peu pour les rappeler à l'ordre.

Sam sorti des bras de Jack et sourit à son père. Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et lui annonça qu'il devait bientôt repartir. Joan retourna auprès de son mari pour lui raconter ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Colin parlait avec Hammond mais Joan lui coupa la parole : _"Colin, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais le major Carter c'est Sam !"_

Hammond faillit s'étrangler en entendant ça. Colin se mit à rire :_ "Joan qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... Sam est la fille de Jacob, elle s'appelle donc Carter... ce n'est pas une nouveauté !"_

_-"Sam, la jeune fille recueillie par Jack quand il était au lycée, Colin !"_

_-"Joan tu délires, c'est impossible !"_ rit Colin, se tournant vers son ami. Il perdit son sourire quand il vit la tête du général. Pas besoin de paroles, son visage confirma les dires de son épouse.

_-"Promettez-moi de n'en parler à personne !"_ dit Hammond.


	7. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Jack avait mis plus de temps que Sam à retrouver son apparence habituelle mais cela s'expliquait par le fait qu'il était plus vieux qu'elle, selon la scientifique.

Sam avait croisé le colonel Elcar au SGC le lundi matin et l'avait évité du mieux qu'elle avait pu. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le faire longtemps, car il était reparti aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Le colonel Elcar venait d'obtenir un poste au Pentagone et devait s'entretenir avec le général Hammond, car il souhaitait intégrer une équipe SG.

Initialement, il avait demandé SG-1, en l'absence de Jack. Son retour avait rendu la chose impossible, donc Hammond devait lui trouver une autre équipe. Quand il avait appris ce qui s'était passé avec le major Carter, il refusa son affectation à Colorado Springs et le renvoya chez lui, à Washington.

Les parents de Jack étaient restés quelques jours dans le Colorado, avec leur fils et Sam.

Joan était ravie d'avoir retrouvé sa protégée et elle rentra chez elle heureuse de savoir son fils entre de bonnes mains.

Quelques semaines après leur retour, Sam emménagea chez Jack.

Il lui avait fait de la place dans sa maison. Ils avaient fait encadrer leurs polaroids et les avaient accrochés au mur. Sam avait rangé son album de lycée de 68-69 avec ses autres livres souvenir.

SG-1 avait repris les missions d'exploration. Jack et Daniel se chamaillaient toujours autant, au grand dam de Sam.

Janet avait accouché d'une petite fille, qu'elle et Daniel prénommèrent Elizabeth.

Les heureux parents demandèrent à Jack et Sam d'être ses parrain et marraine.

**FIN**


End file.
